Falling Slowly
by marehami
Summary: Mabel must fight for her life after she is diagnosed with a serious illness. She fights against the illness with all the optimism that she has, but sometimes hugs and comfy sweaters just aren't enough. Beta reader/editor credits to both Pacifica Pines and Gravity Falls Forever
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfic friends! It's been awhile since I felt the need to write an Author's note, but I think this story calls for it. First off, I am taking a short hiatus from _Don't Forget to Remember Me_ in order to work on this new story. Creativity just hit me with this project, and I've got to follow my passions when it comes to my writing in order to constantly turn out the best quality of writing that I can!

I wanted to provide a short bit of context for this particular story. This is another story that takes place in my adoption AU with Keleficent, however for the purpose of avoiding redundancy _Only Hope/My Little Girl_ are not canon with this story, but everything else is! I'm sorry if that's confusing, but it might make more sense as we go on. This story has similar themes to _Only Hope_ , but I believe it expands on some of these concepts. In fact, for awhile I thought about flat out erasing _Only Hope_ and replacing it with this story, but _Only Hope_ has enough fans and I didn't want to make them angry, besides I think it will be neat for me as an author to go back and see how I can grow between stories without forgetting where I started. Anyways, that's all for now, please enjoy chapter 1 of my new story _Falling Slowly._

Stanford Pines didn't have the best track record when it came to keeping promises. Actually, the problem really wasn't in him keeping promises, it was keeping his promises in a timely manner. He had the memory of an elephant, and never forgot the promises that he made, but because he had a brilliant mind that was constantly going a million miles an hour, it was easy to go from one project to another and allow the days, weeks, months, and even years to blur together. When he would finally take a moment to snap his head up and take in the real world it would hit him just how much time had passed him by, often to the cost of those who loved him dearly.

He tried to improve though, certain life events have taught him the value of time and the value of the here and now, and those who he treasured. His family had been the ones who taught him that, his knuckleheaded, but fiercely loyal twin brother. An adopted son who was everything that Ford was as a child, and so much more. No one had taught him more about family and time and strength more than his sweet adopted daughter, however, she was a child who Ford didn't even give a chance at first. He knew from the moment he stepped out of the portal to the unknown and seen her and her twin brother looking up at him with wonder that he adored both of them. He didn't even know he would have any family waiting for his return besides his twin brother, but to discover that he was a great-uncle caused his heart to swell in a way that he never knew it could.

He spent that summer adjusting to living in this familiar and yet brand new reality, and he had entrusted young Dipper to help him adjust. He figured that he and the boy were kindred spirits, outcasts and misunderstood for their exceptional brilliance, and while Dipper was similar to Ford he also had qualities that Ford could only dream about. Dipper loved science and he loved spending time with his Grunkle Ford, but none of that came close to how much he loved his twin sister Mabel. Ford knew how deeply Dipper loved Mabel, he could see it in the way they interacted, the way Dipper always considered how any decision would affect Mabel before considering himself, and in the way the two of them would instantly forgive each other. Both Stan and Ford could afford to take note of that relationship.

Ford liked Mabel a lot, he liked her from the moment she shook his six-fingered hand with zero hesitation, even making a sweet remark on how extra fingers make for better hugs. She was unapologetically strange, and she had a personality that she wore proudly on the sleeves of her sweater. It was a sweet personality, but it was also a boisterous and loud personality that made Ford nervous. They were different, and when Ford was faced with the prospect of having a relationship with her, he cowardly opted out in blatant favor of her science-loving brother. He always told himself that next summer after he had gotten more comfortable with being home he would open his heart to her.

Life had other plans, however, on the last day of summer Stan received a call that changed his life, his nephew and niece in-law had been killed in a car crash on their way to Oregon to surprise and take their children home. Stan then made the bravest decision Ford had ever seen anyone make and took on the responsibility of being their guardian. The kids had no one else they could turn to, and while nurturing was never an adjective Ford thought would describe his brother, Stan took on the responsibility with great heart and skill. Ford couldn't imagine abandoning his family in a time where he was needed so, but he was still cautious. He was still getting used to the fact that he was a great-uncle, and now he had to try to become even more. It wasn't easy, but just like this summer he connected with Dipper more during this time. The young boy's emotional turmoil reminded Ford of his own upbringing. Dipper was similar to him on more levels than science loving; the boy was also very tenderhearted and emotional, traits Ford had also carried with him through childhood. Ford saw being there for the boy as a way to not only help Dipper, but also a way to be the type of father he never had. The type of father who could allow his son to have deep feelings and comfort him through them in a way that he could only wish his father had done.

His neglect of the boy's sweet twin-sister would eventually come back to haunt him in a most horrifying way. One weekend while he and Dipper were out on a scientific excursion (one that the sweet girl had pleaded to be allowed to go on), she was viciously attacked and nearly lost both her innocence and her life. That experience was an eye-opening one for all of them, but none more so than Ford. He had nearly lost the girl before he had been given a chance to truly know and love her. One of the first qualities Ford discovered he loved about the girl was her amazingly forgiving heart. He had treated her so poorly, but she didn't even need an apology from him, she just wanted the chance to spend time with him. He was lucky that she was so forgiving, because it made it slightly easier for the regretful man to try to forgive himself.

He knew that despite her horrific ordeal bringing the two of them closer together that he still had to put in the work to give her the bonding that she so desired and so deserved. He decided that a good step in the right direction for the two of them would be for them to finally share in that science experiment that he had promised her so long ago, and he thought he knew the perfect one for the two of them, if he only had the gift of hindsight.

"So you see dear, the additional dosage of the Diacetyl chemical will cause a reaction that will allow the popcorn to have the maximum buttered textured, thus creating a more perfect bowl of popcorn," he explained as he poured the powdered chemical over the kernels causing both of them to cough but laugh all the same.

"And then Grunkle Stan can charge twenty bucks a bag like they do at movie theatres without it being a total rip-off!" she declared as she continued coughing, causing Ford to extinctively rub her back.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he asked gently.

Mabel continued to cough but nodded, "yes, dad," she said in a slightly annoyed tone. It still caused Ford to smile widely at being called the word.

The two continued to work pouring the chemical over pounds and pounds of kernels. Stan had said that they should make a huge batch so that he could sell it in the shack.

Mabel plopped a freshly popped kernel into her mouth and smiled widely. Ford grinned at her, "So Dr. Pines, would you say our hypothesis is correct?"

Mabel giggled being called Dr. Pines as she engulfed Ford in a tight hug, "I would say so….thanks for letting me help you Grunkle Ford, it means a lot to me,"

Ford gave her a tight squeeze, it felt good to finally be fulfilling his overdue promise to his adopted daughter, but he also felt guilty that it took him so long. "Thank _you_ for helping me dear, we should do this more often,"

Mabel's eyes twinkled and shined in that classic way that could melt the coldest heart, "really? You want me to help you again?"

"Of course dear, ever scientist knows that experiments are a waste without a second opinion," he said tapping her nose. She was continuing to cough, but there was a flu bug going around, so Ford figured that she just needed to get out of the stuffy lab and get some rest. He grabbed a bag of the popcorn and handed it to her as he scooped her into his arms, "what do you say that we sneak this bag past Stan before he charges us? We can share it while we watch a movie?"

Mabel nodded as she wrapped her arms around Ford's neck, it was something so simple, but this time with Ford made her truly feel like she really did have a complete family. A twin brother, an adopted big brother in Soos, an adopted big sister in Wendy, a pet pig, and two of the best daddies in the whole wide world. It seemed to be too good to be true, and maybe it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel's cough didn't go away. Days after her science experiment with Ford she was still coughing as if even the freshest air in the world was contaminated. At first Stan and Ford just figured she had a cold or the flu or something, but after three days of bed rest and antibiotics, they decided it was time to schedule a doctor's appointment.

Mabel didn't scare easy, but the prospect of seeking medical attention scared her. Deep down she had this bad feeling that whatever was causing this cough was serious, and in her mind if she didn't go to the doctor she wouldn't have to find out.

Dipper knew that she was apprehensive, he knew Mabel better than anyone, and so it was easy for him to pick up on his sister's fears.

"Sis, it'll be fine I swear, you probably just have a really nasty flu bug, or maybe it's your tonsils," Dipper said in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I don't even have tonsils anymore Dipper, don't you remember I got mine taken out with you when we were four,"

Dipper chuckled, "I remember that! Mom and dad thought it was so sweet that you wanted to go through it with me to make me feel better, but I still think you just wanted them out so you could have all that ice cream,"

Mabel laughed too, "I really was worried about you, but the ice cream was a great incentive," she tried to laugh more, but the coughs got stuck in her throat instead.

"Mabel sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Ford asked as he entered the room.

Mabel responded by hiding under a blanket like a young child.

"Mabel's just a little nervous about going to the d-o-c-t-o-r" Dipper spelled out.

"Hey! Just because I'm not as smart as you doesn't mean I can't spell," Mabel retorted.

Ford walked over and put his hand on Mabel's back and rubbed it, "it's all going to be ok sweetie, we will all be there with you, we just have to figure out what exactly is wrong so that we can make it better," Ford assured, though secretly he was a tad uneasy about this check-up as well. A few nights ago he had checked her throat, and while he wasn't a medical doctor, there were unusual black dots in her mouth. He had no idea what it was, which is what sealed his decision to get Mabel checked out.

Mabel peered out from her blanket at Ford's soft and loving face. She took a deep breath as she continued coughing, and squeezed Ford's hand tight before getting up to go.

When they got to the doctor's office they did all the standard check up stuff; height, weight, and blood pressure, but as soon as the doctor shined his tiny light in Mabel's mouth he got a look on his face that was unlike anything the Pines family had seen before. Stan and Ford each squeezed Mabel's hands.

"What's wrong doc?" Stan asked.

The doctor forced a fake smile on his face, "I think it would be a good idea for you folks to head over to Portland Children's Hospital to get an X-ray done really quick," The doctor advised avoiding eye contact with either man.

"Portland is almost three hours away! Why can't you treat my daughter here?" Stan asked in a demanding tone. One might assume that Stan just didn't want to waste time and gas, but the reality was he was terrified knowing they didn't want to treat his little girl here.

"I just think they will be better suited to care for her there,"

"Why? What have you found doctor?" Ford asked nervously.

"I just want to get a different opinion sir, and Portland is the best place to get that opinion," he said trying to keep his voice steady. He was 99 percent sure he knew what he was looking at, but he had to make sure.

The two older Pines were already shaking fearfully, Dipper squeezed his sister's hand to calm her nerves, but seeing her daddies so scared awakened a part of her that longed to protect them.

"Hey, it'll be fun, a family road-trip," she said forcing a smile.

Stan and Ford managed to smile back at her, if Mabel could go through all of this without complaining than so could they.

Thanks to Stan's driving they made it into the city in record-time, Stan hoped the faster he could get her there, the faster he could take her back home.

"Ah, how I love the glitz and glamor of the big city," Mabel said dramatically, making all three apprehensive men smile. She really was the light of their whole lives.

They were able to get checked-in very quickly, "They called us from Gravity Falls to tell us you folks were coming up here," the x-ray technician explained leading them back to the X-ray room. He meant to make the statement to try to settle the family's nerves, but in reality he only added to their anxiety.

Despite everything and even though she was scared Mabel gave a big smile as the X-Ray scanned her throat.

"It may be a picture inside my body, but you should always smile when you get a picture taken," she joked, getting a small smile from Stan and Ford.

When the X-rays were finished the doctor set the family up in a waiting room while he looked them over. Dipper started a card game with Mabel to keep her mind off things.

When the doctor returned he asked to speak to Stan and Ford alone, hearing this only added anxiety to the four Pines.

"What's the matter with my baby doc?" Stan asked in a shaky voice. He knew something was wrong with his Mabel; he was just trying to brace himself.

The doctor took a deep breath, "remind me again what Mabel was doing before the coughing began?" he asked.

"She and I were doing a science experiment, but nothing dangerous, just using some diacetyl to make buttered popcorn," Ford explained.

The doctor looked at Ford shocked, now Mabel's results made sense, but her exposure didn't.

"Dr. Pines, aren't you aware of the risks associated with diacetyl exposure?"

Ford felt heart practically stop, is this doctor implying that whatever is wrong with Mabel is due to negligence on his part?

"No….I always thought it was harmless," Ford said honestly.

"Weren't you aware of the studies from the 90's that found diacetyl harmful for the lungs?"

"No…." Ford said slowly as his voice trailed.

The doctor gave Ford a confused look, as if to say he didn't understand how a successful scientist could be unaware of the discovery.

Stan caught on to the doctor's suspicion and tried to save Ford face, "eh…my brother took a twenty year sabbatical in the woods, away from all the distractions of the modern world you know….anyways what has this chemical done to my daughter?"

The doctor sighed slowly, "she is seriously ill Mr. Pines, she's got something known as bronchiolitis obliterans, also known as "popcorn lung" and the only cure is a…"

"Well spit it out doctor, what's the cure?" Stan bellowed.

The doctor looked at Stan dead in the eyes, "the only cure, is a lung transplant…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Give her mine," Stan said with zero hesitation.

The doctor smiled sadly, he was a father too, so he knew what it felt like to have that kind of love and desire to protect.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you still need yours….besides with your age, your lungs wouldn't be a good match for a little girl," the doctor explained, fearing that if he didn't explain that then the old man might try something stupid.

Ford's whole body was completely numb. At first he had no words, as if all the air had been sucked out of his own lungs. This was _his fault_. He had only wanted to spend time with Mabel. He just wanted to make their relationship right to make up for the neglect that he put her through, but now her whole family may have less time with Mabel than ever. He finally worked up the nerve to speak in a very soft voice.

"I was exposed to the chemical too, why….why aren't my lungs damaged?" Ford wished his lungs would be damaged. He wanted to die; he didn't deserve to live after doing this to Mabel.

The doctor gave Ford a sympathetic look, "you've been around chemicals for years, so your body has likely built an inner immunity that Mabel doesn't have,"

Hearing this Ford's legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees.

Stan ignored his brother for the time being, "so, don't you guys keep donated lungs in jars or some crap? Just give her some and make her better!" deep down Stan knew it was more complex than that, but he just had to make his little girl better. He was her daddy, and a daddy is supposed to fix everything so it's all right again.

"We'll have to place her on a transplant list, unfortunately she's not the only one currently awaiting a new organ, and due to her age we will need to find just the right set of lungs to give her the best chance at a long and healthy life,"

Stan clutched his heart as he struggled to catch his breath. He thought he understood what the doctor was saying, but he had to say it aloud for himself, "so you're sayin that the best chance my baby has to get better is if some other kid or young person dies and donates their lungs?"

The doctor looked sadly at his charts. It was situations like this that were the hardest, because even in the best circumstances a family would still have to face unbearable loss.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said plainly, there was nothing else he could say.

Stan had been avoiding this question, but he knew he had to ask, "how….how long do we have to find her a donor?"

The doctor looked down at his shoes before speaking in a very quiet voice, "not very long I'm afraid. Diacetyl poisoning is very serious, especially in children. We may only have a few weeks. In the meantime we will need to go ahead and admit her here and start her on oxygen to try to help her lungs as much as humanly possible,"

The doctor looked at the two old men who looked like they had just been handed their own death sentence.

"We will do all we can to help her," the doctor promised the family, just like he promised every family that was in his care.

"But if you can't find her a transplant, she'll, she'll die?" Ford asked. Like Stan he knew the answer deep down, but he had to hear it for himself.

The doctor nodded his head. "I'm so sorry," he said in a sad whisper, which was all he could say.

He left to give the family time to process the news as he prepared to get Mabel checked into a hospital that she very well may never check out of.

When the doctor was out of sight Stan looked at Ford. It was a look that could cause Ford more pain than any amount of punches. It was a look that said _you promised to protect them and you failed_ , failure had always been Ford Pines greatest fear, but he never imagined it could sting so much.

The truth was that Stan _wanted_ to punch Ford, he wanted Ford to feel physical pain like what Mabel was feeling. He wanted him to suffer for not only this but for everything all the way back to the night he stood there as their own father kicked him out of the house, but he knew that Ford would never endanger the kids on purpose. Stan also knew that Ford had stepped up in a big way after Dipper and Mabel's parents died. He didn't have to stay with Stan, he could have loaded up a boat and taken off on all kinds of adventures, but he didn't. He stayed by his family's side and was as loyal and caring of a parent as he could be. Even though Stan took great pride in being Dipper and Mabel's father, he knew that he couldn't have done that job as well without Ford. He also knew that right now he, Dipper, and Mabel needed Ford more than ever, and that pushing him away would only cause the kids more pain and instability at a time where they didn't need any worries outside of getting Mabel better.

Stan took a deep breath before he spoke, "I don't blame you," he said quietly.

Ford was stunned, he expected his brother to blame him. The reality was that _he blamed himself_. This was all his fault, and there was no way around that. It was a _fact_ that it was his fault, unintentional as it was.

"How can you not blame me?" Ford asked. " _I blame me"_ '

Stan cleared his throat as he stood and offered his hand to help Ford up. He looked out the window into the waiting room where the kids were playing blissfully unaware.

"Because we don't have time to play the blame-game, our kids need us, and if these are the last days we have with her, then we have to be a working unit to make sure they're the best days of Mabel's whole life,"


	4. Chapter 4

Stan and Ford had no idea how to tell the kids. This was worse than when they told them about their parents. At least in that situation Stan and Ford could assure them that they would care for and protect them, but they couldn't protect their kids from this.

They looked at each other and took a deep breath before walking into the waiting room.

When Dipper and Mabel looked up at them they instantly knew that something serious was wrong. Both men's eyes were red and there were tears streaks on their cheeks.

Mabel looked too terrified to speak, so Dipper wrapped his arms around her before asking, "what's wrong with my sister?" he whispered in a tiny voice that reminded the old men that Dipper was still just a child who only wanted to protect his sister.

At first Stan and Ford couldn't say anything and instead engulfed both kids in a tight group embrace.

Mabel took a deep breath and looked up at the old men with her beautiful brown eyes.  
"What's wrong with me daddies?" she asked as her voice shook and she continued to cough.

Stan took a deep breath, "well sweetie….your lungs aren't working exactly how they should, and so we are gonna stay here and take good care of you until you get better,"

"What's wrong with her lungs?" Dipper asked assertively.

These kids weren't gonna let the old man sugarcoat this. The wanted the truth and nothing but the truth no matter how hard it would be to swallow.

Ford grabbed Mabel's hands, while Stan put a comforting arm on Dipper's shoulder.

"We need to find you a new pair of lungs honey," Ford said as more tears filled his eyes.

"But I like my lungs!" poor Mabel cried.

Ford pulled her onto his lap and into a warm embrace.

"I know sweetie, but that's the only way to make you better," Ford said.

Mabel felt tear drops fall on the top of her head.

Mabel then looked up to see all three men crying. She hated to see them suffer more than she hated her own suffering.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke again, "if that's how to get better I'll take it, please don't be scared guys, I'm gonna be fine….I'm a fighter….right Grunkle Stan?" she said sounding small as she looked to the man who she saw as her ultimate protector.

Stan ruffled her hair, "you are the toughest fighter I've ever known, and will ever know," he said trying his hardest to sound positive.

Dipper then asked the question the old men dreaded the most, "what happens if she doesn't find a new set of lungs?"

Stan and Ford looked at each other terrified.

"We're _gonna_ find her new lungs….I promise," Stan asserted.

Dipper understood what that meant and began sobbing as he hugged his sister. He knew very well that his days with Mabel may be running out.

Mabel rubbed his back and tried to assure him, "it…it's gonna be alright bro-bro. I'm gonna fight with all my might, and I'm _going to win,"_ hearing Mabel say that gave the three men more hope than they had in a long time.

Mabel managed to give her beautiful smile, "so how do we start beating this thing?"

"That's my girl," Stan said, his voice filled with a deep pride.

The way they started was getting Mabel checked into the hospital. Believe it or not the part that upset Mabel the most was having an oxygen mask on, since it meant she couldn't talk clear.

Stan and Dipper stayed with her and kept her company while Ford drove back to Gravity Falls to get things for the hospital and arrange for someone to watch Waddles. The hospital was kind enough to provide the family a room in the hotel across from the hospital so they can be with Mabel the whole time.

As he drove he was both trying to speed up so he could return to his family, and take his time so that he could think.

He thought of so many things; how he had failed his family, how he had caused more problems then he solved for them, how he had wasted so much of his life chasing success, how he could be considered a genius when he was still so foolish to the most basic things in his life…Most of all he thought of finding a cure. Ford was a selfish scientist in that for the majority of his life all of his discoveries and accolades had been self-glorifying. Ford didn't get into science, because he wanted to help people. He got into science because he wanted to be successful, he wanted to prove to his father that brains could be just as powerful as muscles; he wanted to be respected and admired.

Through his family he found so much more, he had found unconditional love, found companionship, found a place where he didn't have to fear not meeting expectations, and where forgiveness was always an apology and hug away.

Mabel had taught him these things, and so much more, and in return he had made her gravely ill. It was enough to make him contemplate driving straight off a cliff. To just end the suffering for himself and to keep his family safe from himself, but he knew that was the cowardly way out. He had been a coward all his life, but this time he knew he had to face this with Mabel. After all she's done for him he owed her that courage.

He finally reached the shack as the sky turn beautiful lavender purple. Everything in the shack reminded him of his family. It was ironic; because when he built the shack he designed it for solitude. He created it as a place where he could lock himself up and pour all of his time into his studies. It was different now, it was a home. His home, no, their home. Photos of family trips, a fridge full of accomplishments, books and knitting materials all over the place. Ford couldn't imagine it any other way now. His heart had been filled with the kind of joy he had sought in all the wrong places, a joy deeper than any amount of accolations and success, and a joy that could be taken from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy and her family were kind enough to take Waddles in for the time being. The poor pig didn't look too pleased to be surrounded by her rambunctious brothers and axe wielding father, but Wendy promised that she would take good care of him.

"Just get Mabel better ok?" she pleaded.

Ford nodded, "I'll try," he choked out.

By the time he arrived back at the hospital it was late, so his family was asleep. The hospital typically had a rule about how many family members can stay past visiting hours, but given the unfortunate circumstances they made an exception.

Ford walked slowly and quietly into the room, not wanting to wake anyone, Stan was curled up on the bed sleeping with Mabel, while Dipper was lying on a small couch. The poor boy looked cold, so Ford laid his coat over him. He then plopped down in one of the chairs in the far corner of the room and opened his laptop and began researching everything he could find about Mabel's condition and treatment options.

Website after website had the same prognosis….bleak. It did not look good. Ford looked over at the little girl with tubes and wires all over her body and an oxygen mask over her beautiful face. This girl that he had always known to be so full of life was now being monitored 24/7 and her kind little heart was now only symbolized by the beep of a heart monitor. Her life was now hanging on the edge, and no one knew how long that may be.

What broke Ford more than anything was knowing that this was all because of him. He had brought this fate on Mabel, and now the brightest minds of the web were telling him that this was a death sentence. That he would lose his beloved daughter. His actions and mismanagements as the cause. He wouldn't accept it as he continued feverishly typing trying to create a solution that didn't exist. He didn't care that it seemed impossible, Mabel and Dipper had done the impossible before, so why shouldn't he try? Mabel was worth that to him, and if he couldn't physically donate his lungs then at the very least he would donate his mind. No matter how many long nights he had to stay awake for it.

At that moment he heard a stirring sound, he looked over and saw Dipper rubbing his eyes. Ford had tried to stay quiet, but the light from his computer screen must have woken Dipper up. The boy didn't appear to mind, he had to talk to his adoptive father anyways. He quietly walked over to sit in a chair next to Ford.

"How could this happen?" the boy whispered, looking at Ford with eyes that pierced his soul. Ford felt his whole body become heavier, he knew what that look in Dipper's eyes meant.

"She was fine until she did that experiment with you," Dipper said plainly. He had no desire to hide his suspicions from Ford.

"Dipper…." Ford's voice trailed as he tried to think of what to say next.

"You….you promised that you would keep us safe, that nothing in that lab could hurt us," Dipper started. He was breathing heavily and clutching his chest. A tear rolled down one of his cheeks.

Ford put a six-fingered hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Dipper….son…..I-I would never hurt either of you intentionally…..I would give my life to take it back, I would take this fate from her in a heartbeat if I could but 1-" Ford's voice caught as his tears took over for a moment.

"but I can't do anything besides be there for her, please let me do that," Ford begged the boy.

Dipper looked at Ford like he was trying so hard to remain angry. He _was angry._ He wanted to hate Ford for this, he wanted to point the finger at Ford as the sole cause of his sister's suffering, but as much as he truly wanted to hate Ford…he couldn't. He knew that Ford didn't do it on purpose, and he knew how much Ford adored both him and his sister, and how Ford constantly feared not being a good enough father. He knew how hard Ford tried to be a good father, and how he had overall succeeded. The reality was he was just angry at the situation, not Ford. What Dipper felt made him wish he could be angry, because anger felt like the easier emotion to have under these circumstances.

His eyes turned from angry to tear-filled, Ford instinctively buried Dipper's face in his sweater to try to quiet the inevitable sobs. And they came. Hard.

"I'm scared dad," Dipper whispered.

"That's ok son, cause I'm scared too,"


	6. Chapter 6

As the days passed by Mabel became sicker and sicker, and the worst part was that there was literally nothing anyone could do to stop it or help her. It was like the world's cruelest version of the waiting game, and death maybe the reward at the end. They had to find her a lung and time was rapidly running out.

Through it all Mabel never complained or threw a pity party. She knew that doing so would only make her weaker, and more importantly cause her family more pain than they already had.

"I'm gonna beat this, I just know I am," she would repeat over and over to herself. Her family thought that she was saying this to make herself feel better, but the reality was that it was all for the sake of her family. She thought if she said it enough even when she didn't fully believe would convince her family that it was true, she could start really believing it herself.

Even though it was several hours away several people from Gravity Falls came to visit her. Wendy even brought Waddles, which resulted in one of the most heartwarming and heartbreaking reunions ever. Even Stan, solid as a rock shed a tear at the sight of Mabel hugging her beloved pig.

Even though the visitors really lifted Mabel's spirits. Unfortunately, it didn't have the same effect on Stan and Ford. They were truly grateful and proud to see how many lives Mabel had touched, but every time they would come they would look at Mabel in her hospital bed, looking like only a ghost of her former self. They would then turn over and give the old men looks that only crushed them deeper. It was a mixture of sadness, pity, and (especially in Ford's case) anger over the injustice of her illness. Mabel would sometimes notice these glances and make a joke or witty remark to get the visitors to move their attention from Stan and Ford. She also did this to try to convince everyone (especially herself) that just because she was so sick, deep down she was still Mabel.

One day the Pines family got a visit from someone they did not want to see.

It was two overly perky young volunteers, a man and woman, in colorful shirts and smiles too wide to be normal.

"Hello there! My name is Jasper and this is Gwen, we represent the Give a Dream foundation,"

Stan suddenly got very angry, he never paid much attention to charities (he may have a heart of gold deep down, but he was still cheap). He knew this organization though, everyone knew this organization. It was an organization that went around making dreams come true for kids going through _life-threatening_ illnesses. Often ones they would never survive from. The way Stan saw it these people were sent here to try to grant Mabel a wish, because they didn't believe that she would live long enough to make it come true on her own.

"We don't want any-" Stan said pushing them towards the door.

The volunteers gave Stan a sympathetic look before Gwen spoke up.

"May we speak with both of you in the hall for just a moment?" she said gazing over at Ford.

Not wanting to make a scene that could upset Mabel the two men complied.

"Look, it's very kind to consider us, and you do wonderful work, but it isn't necessary. My brother and I are providing all we can for her," Ford said calmly but bluntly.  
"Of course you are sir," Jasper said putting a hand on Ford shoulder, he just jerked away from the man.

"Our mission isn't to provide care, it's to provide the opportunity to have a fun and enriching experience that serves as a temporary escape," he recited as if he was reading straight from a book.

Now Stan was really angry, "I can assure you that our daughter will have plenty of time to have tons of enriching and fun experiences when this nightmare is over, so get outta here we don't need ya!" Stan said preparing to physically throw them out.

Gwen looked at Stan for a long moment as if trying to understand why he didn't want this opportunity for his daughter. After a few minutes thinking she spoke again.

"You know sir, our dreams are about more than having a fancy life-experience, it's about providing the child with an experience that they can reference back to while they are fighting these illnesses….we've seen whole diagnoses turn around completely after having a dream come true,"

Now Ford was listening, he wasn't as familiar with this group as Stan, but hearing that this gives some children the needed strength to survive he was all for it (unorthodox as it may be).

"Go on in and see her," Ford relented much to the chagrin of Stan.

The two smiled at each other and headed back into the hospital room.

They weren't in there for long at all, Mabel knew exactly what her dream was.

When they immerged, Stan was shocked and a tad disturbed to find them both wiping tears from their eyes. It couldn't have been from the shock of seeing a sick child, these people saw sick kids every day.

Jasper put his hands on Stan and Ford's shoulders making them both flinch (these people were damn touchy).

"You have both got a hell of a daughter," Jasper said with a shaky voice.

"What? Why? I mean we know she's amazing, but what makes you say that?" Ford asked confused.

Gwen smiled as she put her arm around Jasper, "it's a surprise," she said as the two walked out leaving the old men confused.

A few days later Mabel was allowed to leave the hospital for a day to have her wish. Despite the fact that she was still coughing and in a wheelchair with an oxygen tank attached to it, the air outside the hospital felt fresh and warm, reminding her why summer was her favorite season.

The four family members rode in a limo back towards Gravity Falls, which was all Stan and Ford knew about her wish. They figured the reason the volunteers were crying was because of the simplicity of a girl just wanting to visit home again. When they entered town Stan and Ford were surprised that the limo was turning in the opposite direction of the shack. Stan and Ford were about to question it, but when they saw the twinkle in Mabel's eyes they figured that wherever they were going was pre-planned.

Around this time Mabel pulled out two blindfolds are ordered Stan and Ford to wear them.

"Geez how on earth do you people manage to randomly materialize things so easily," Ford joked.

They felt the limo make turns and go up and down hills, but they had no clue where they were going, just as Mabel hoped.

When the limo stopped Dipper helped his adoptive fathers and sister out of the car, giving Mabel a playful wink and hug as he did so.

"Alright guys you can take the blindfolds out at the count of three, "one…..two…..two and a half….two and three quarters….two to the infinity," Mabel teased.

"Just get on with it!" an angsty goth sounding voice called, followed by the sound of a smack.

"Three," Mabel finally said.

Stan and Ford removed the blindfolds and the sight took their breath away. The whole town was gathered together on the lake and right on the water was the most luxurious yacht Stan and Ford had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

The two old men had absolutely no words for the longest time. Here their beloved daughter was handed the keys to any dream she desired. Anything she wanted, something to ease her through the fight of her life, something to bring her joy in a world that seemed determined to crush her, and she instead thought of them. Two people who had spent the majority of their lives thinking of no one but themselves, two people who had proven time and time again to be irresponsible, brash, and greedy. It was more than they could bear, as they broke down into tears, still unable to even make words as they held their child tight. This child and her brother were the greatest treasures they could have ever found, Ones they valued more then any treasure they may have found at sea, and now they could very well be on the cusp of losing her. This precious gift who was now wheelchair bound needed tubes just to breath. She was and would always be, irreplaceable.

They couldn't let that thought dominate them today though, after all that Mabel had done for them the absolute least they could give her is a day of fun away from her worries and troubles. An escape from reality.

What a day it was, they spent the whole day on the lake. The four of them took the boat for it's maiden voyage, and for a moment, it was as if the tiny lake was the seven seas, and they were sailing away from all their problems and towards a bright horizon. They caught enough fish to have a fish fry that fed the entire crowd, Mabel and Dipper were able to play beach volleyball with Candy, Grenda and the other teenagers. The sounds of their laughter were like music to Stan and Ford's ears. The kids had made jokes and laughed in the hospital too, but as they played in the sand as the golden sun painted a glorious picture in the sky, it was like they were just regular kids again, if only for a moment. As if they had not endured the worst of the world, their innocence still shinned brightly despite the scars that no one but the two of them knew were there. The mental scars.

But then, the moment ended. When the day was done the kids couldn't return to their cozy shack in the woods, couldn't head up to their attic bedroom to waste the evening reading books, telling each other spooky stories and whispering secret hopes and dreams for whatever the next day had in store until Stan would come up and yell at them to go to bed. Instead, they had to say goodbye to their friends (for what had the potential to be the last time) and watch as the idealic town disappear perhaps for the last time into the distance and return to the hospital that no amount of flowers or stuffed animals could ever turn into a home.

When they arrived Stan and Ford looked in the back to find Dipper and Mabel curled up together sound asleep. Dipper had both arms wrapped tight around his sister who was leaning against his chest, right beside his heart. She had gotten into the habit of falling asleep next to someone's beating heart. It was silly, but being able to physically hear someone else's heartbeat provided her comfort that her heart would continue to beat as she slept. And who better then her own brother. The one person in her life that had always been there for her, no matter what the world threw at them, Dipper and Mabel were a unit that could not be torn apart. At least, for now perhaps.

The scene touched both Stan and Ford's hearts. It was funny, when Dipper had first arrived in Gravity Falls with his sister Stan had been eager to turn the boy into a man, but as with seemingly everything in his family, it ended up working backwards. Dipper inspired Stan to be a better and more loyal man everyday.

"The poor kid has got to get a good night's sleep, he's been sleeping on that little couch nearly every night, and it ain't good for him. He needs to sleep in a bed, and you do too sixer, especially if you have a back like mine, you guys need to use the hotel room tonight, I'll take care of Mabel,"

Ford shook his head, "No Stanley, I don't want to leave the two of you….again," Ford said quietly.

Stan managed a very sad smile, he knew that despite assuring him that he was forgiven a hundred times that Ford bore the heavy burden of guilt for this whole mess.

"Hey…" Stan put his hand on Ford's shoulder, "we'll be fine for tonight, she's asleep anyways, go get a good night's sleep and we will all see each other in the morning, trust me,"

Ford still didn't look convinced, "do you promise to let me know if there's an update? Any update at all, no matter how small it maybe to how damning it could be?"

Stan crossed his heart with his hands, and Ford finally relented. He took Dipper into his strong arms and carried him in the opposite direction that Stan carried Mabel.

When Stan reached her hospital room he tenderly laid her down and wrapped her up in a homemade quilt that Soos's Abuelita had knitted for her. He then wrapped his strong arms around her and settled her head against his chest as he silently stroked her hair like he did nearly every night.

A few hours later Mabel woke up to the familiar and safe feeling of Stan's arms around her. She tried to snuggled up to him and fall back to sleep, but her anxieties were keeping her awake. She had tried this whole time to be brave, she knew her family needed her to be brave. She knew that the whole town of Gravity Falls needed her to be brave. She knew that her parents would want her to be brave, but the reality was that she was still a little girl, a very scared little girl in a hospital with a very scary disease that could very much kill her. Mabel Pines had faced so many monsters in her life; from the mystical creatures of Gravity Falls, to the more psychological fears like lil' Gideon wanting her to be his girlfriend and Bill Cipher playing into her hopes and dreams as a means to bring about the destruction of all she held near and dear, and then there were just the plain evil people like Brad who only wanted to bring pain to others and almost robbed her of her innocence that night. She had faced all of these fears with a braces filled smile, and hope, but she also hadn't faced them alone. She had the best family in the universe that she knew that she could turn to, but sometimes she was still afraid to make the leap to ask them. She looked around the room at all the tubes and wires and looked over at the heart monitor and her mind just wouldn't give her any rest. She swallowed her pride and very softly shook Stan.

"Grunkle Stan?" she whispered.

Stan only responded with snores, which made her feel even worse, she knew that he had been up countless hours worrying about her, and she hated bothering him, but she was just a scared little girl who had no one else at the moment to turn to.

"Daddy?" she whispered a little louder.

Stan had begun to slightly stir and Mabel hoped she was near waking him, but before she could whisper again a voice called from down the hall.

"MR. PINES!" It was the voice of one of the night doctor's.

Stan jolted awake, "huh? What? Who?" he said trying to regain his surroundings.

"Mr. Pines! Come Quick!" the doctor called as he appeared in the doorway, he had a smile on his face, which was not something Stan was used to seeing on him.

He looked down at his daughter, who looked very tired and scared.

Stan kissed her forehead and hugged her, "don't worry baby, I'll just be a second," he assured.

"This better be good doc," Stan said as he wiped his eyes.

"Mr. Pines, we may have found some lungs,"


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU FOUND HER A LUNG?" Stan asked boisterously.

"Shhh…. _May_ have found her a lung Mr. Pines," the doctor whispered.

"There was a seventeen year old boy in a motorcycle accident this evening, brain dead, indicated on his license that he wants to be an organ donor, but…."

"BUT WHAT?" Stan felt awful for being so thankful for a brain-dead teenager, but he couldn't help it. He just had to help his baby get better.

"Because he is still considered a minor, by Oregon law we have to get permission from his parents before we do anything,"

Stan was still excited, "just tell them that there's a family who desperately needs that lung…I….I'll even pay them! Whatever they want!" Stan surprised himself with the offer, but he didn't care. Mabel was worth all the riches in the world to him.

The doctor gave Stan a sympathetic but firm look, "Mr. Pines, I know what you and your family are going through, but you know that it's against protocol for us to provide any info on the people on the donor list…..right now this is about their son….their son that either way they will lose tonight." The doctor took a moment to wipe his eyes, "Please try to sympathize with that,"

Stan nodded, he felt ashamed. At least Mabel was still with him, unlike this family that won't have their son for much longer. The doctor left to speak with the boy's family. Stan took this opportunity to call Ford.

He picked up instantly, "Stanley, is she alright?"

Stan could hardly contain himself, "they, they think we've found her lungs," he whispered as tears of joy fell from his face.

"I'll be right there, just let me wake Dipper and-" Ford said as he stood and began quickly getting dressed.

"No, don't wake him sixer…." Stan's voice caught, "we don't _know_ anything yet, and I want to protect Dipper. The poor kid's been through enough uncertainty, just let him rest for tonight, please,"

Ford looked over at Dipper who was passed out and sleeping deeper than he had in weeks. He knew the boy would be angry at him and his brother for keeping this a secret, but it wouldn't be for long, just long enough to allow him to get a few more hours of rest.

Ford tucked the blanket tight around Dipper, gently kissed his forehead, left a note for him on the nightstand, and with that, he was off.

He entered the hospital lobby, and instantly spotted Mabel's doctor speaking with a middle-age couple who looked like they had just lost their whole world. Pain panged at Ford's heart, like Stan he was trying not to think about that family too much right now, but the grief was so on display, so raw, and realistic that it was impossible to ignore, especially since he and Stan were walking that tightrope of meeting the same fate as they had. The sad reality of organ donating hit him at that moment. For Mabel or any other child like her to live, another family had to lose theirs. It was the somber truth of the whole dilemma.

He shook his head to try to shake the thought and rushed over and embraced his brother out of pure love and gratitude for this chance.

"How's Mabel? Does she know?" Ford asked excitedly.

"Not yet….wanna get it 100 percent before I tell her, she was having some trouble sleeping, so I set her up on a skype call with Wendy and Waddles to calm her down,"

Ford laughed in spite of it all, " Well I barely know anything about that Skype thing but I'll bet Wendy didn't like that, it's 2 in the morning ya know?"

Stan chuckled, "yeah, but you know teenagers, up all night, and sleeping all day, kind of like you and me were,"

At that moment the doctor walked over with a look on his face that could only be described as professional and neutral. Stan and Ford wished he would smile, but like he had said, he had lost a young patient tonight no matter what, so they figured he was just trying to be professional.

But then he spoke.

"It's not gonna fall through guys," he said plainly.

Ford was sure he had misheard, "I'm sorry….what?"

"They wouldn't consent to it, and we have to respect their wishes," the doctor said, unable to look the men in the eyes.

"BUT IT'S NOT THEIR LUNGS! THERE _HIS_ AND HE SAID HE WANTED TO DONATE! SCREW THEM AND TAKE THEM OUT ANYWAYS! HE DON'T NEED THEM WHERE HE IS!" Stan bellowed, drawing a large amount of attention to himself. He didn't care, even if they kicked him out he wanted the whole world to know how he felt, it might change at least one person's mind about organ donation.

"Mr. Pines, please lower your tone," the doctor ordered. The parents were still lingering around, as if hoping a miracle would fall through the celling.

"YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT COWARDS! SELFISH COWARDS! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND YOUR SON YOU KNOW? THERE….THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS HOSPITAL WHOSE _LIVES COULD BE SAVED!_ BUT….BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! ONLY YOURSELF! YOU'RE HEARTLESS….AND…." Ford couldn't even finish he was crying so hard and struggling against several security guards to try to push through and get his six-fingered hands on these people. Ford couldn't finish the statement, but that's what twins are for.

"YOU AND YOUR SON CAN BURN IN HELL!" Stan shouted as they retreated out the doors.

The doctor was about to reprimand them for their behavior when suddenly a sound broke through the bubble that was their rage.

It was their daughter, their sweet little Mabel, crying.

Hearing that scared little sound suddenly transformed the brothers from enraged monsters to protective daddies.

They rushed in the door to find Mabel full-fledged sobbing, then she looked up at them and said a sentence that would knock any parent off their feet.

"Daddies I'm afraid to die," she cried. She was unleashing all the built-up fear. Weeks worth of being strong and brave, of waiting and hoping and praying, she finally accepted her mortality, something that no child should ever have to do.

Ford was left speechless and in tears, but with zero hesitation Stan was pushing past him and heading over to the bed to cradle the child in his arms. Stan wanted to tell her it would be ok, that she didn't have to cry or be scared, that he would make it better, he really did, but he couldn't tell her that right now. All he could do was hold her close and soothe her with the only thing that was true in that moment.

"Daddy's here baby, daddy's got you, shhh I'm here baby, I'm here now, daddy's here now,"

Ford watched on from the doorway, he _wanted_ to join them, but his mind was keeping him away. He wouldn't go over there and do what he saw as accepting defeat, there just had to be a solution that his mind hadn't thought up yet, and Ford was going to fight until Mabel's last breath to find it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ford retreated back to the hotel to continue his research. It was heartbreaking; because he was doing all of this for Mabel, but all Mabel really longed for was Ford's love and company right now. She snuggled close to Stan, but they both had given up on trying to get any sleep tonight. Instead they just tried to find peace being close to each other, because they both had a heartbreaking understanding that they may not have much time left for that.

They remained silent for a long time, simply listening to the buzz of the AC, the beep of the heart monitor, and each other's breathing. It was surreal, but in a way, a peaceful feeling. The sound of the heart monitor beeping let them know that Mabel was still with them, for now. She was still alive.

Mabel finally broke through the silence, "will you always be my daddy?" she whispered as she coughed. Each time Stan heard her cough it was like he was getting stabbed right in the heart.

"Of course I will pumpkin," he assured.

"Even when I'm 100?" she asked desperately wanting Stan's confirmation that she would live to be 100 years old. That hurt the old man in a way he could just not bring himself to think.

"Even then," he assured through muffled sobs, but deep down he knew his answer was not one that was certain.

Mabel had one more question that she wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask if he would still be her daddy even if she went home to be with her birth daddy.

She tried asking several times, but each time the words refused to leap from her tongue to the open world.

Instead she nuzzled close to Stan and whispered, "I'm glad, cause you will always be my daddy,"

The words were meant to soothe Stan, but instead they were like fire burning him from the inside out. If anything hearing the words added to the inner anger that Stan was feeling for that other family. The family that could have been heroes tonight, they could have saved her. They _should_ have saved her, as Stan looked down at her innocence he couldn't comprehend why someone wouldn't opt to end her suffering, Stan forced himself to forget about them, the reality was that he didn't want to think about them, because whenever he did he couldn't help but remember the loss they were experiencing. It was an unimaginable pain that no one should have to experience, but one Stan and his family may soon be forced into.

He continued listening to the heart monitor and staring down at his daughter snuggling close to him. In that moment Stan realized how very small she appeared, she was always the type who appeared larger than life, but at that moment she was a terrified little girl who needed daddy to comfort and make her better, but Stan didn't have any words of comfort for her. He wished he did more than anything in the world, he wished he had the heart to lie to her like he lied to all his customers. He had lied his whole life and it brought onto him both riches and losses, but his love for her was too real for him to even conceive lying to her. He simply opted for silence as he held her close and tight and kissed her forehead. Right now, that was the only thing he could do, and as a father watching his daughter dying knowing there was nothing he could do to help, it hurt him in a way no injury he had ever endured could.

When the first rays of morning light shown through the window Mabel and Stan were still lying together in unmoving restlessness. They were surprised when Dipper came into the room, they weren't surprised to see him, but they were surprised that he was alone.

"Where's Ford, he okay?" Stan asked. Mabel would have asked, but she was in the midst of a bad-coughing fit.

Poor Dipper physically winced at his sister's suffering, he had lived his whole life protecting her, she meant the world to him and now all he could do was stand and watch, hoping that if there was someone up there, they had mercy to spare her. Finally, he answered the question, "He's fine, just wanted to stay in the hotel this morning to keep researching,"

Mabel and Stan didn't need to ask what it was he was researching. It was pretty clear to everyone by now.

It went on like this for several days, Ford would drop in occasionally for quick visits, but he had reverted back to his anti-social ways. He had found a trial program for Mabel's condition in Australia that he was desperately trying to get approved for. The problem was Mabel was farther along in her disease than the other patients in the study, but Ford wasn't giving up.

Mabel's health had deteriorated rapidly over the few days Ford had been researching. She could hardly talk, and when she could it wasn't for very long. She mainly kept repeating that she was a fighter who would beat this, but reality was closing in on her hopeful words. Time was running out.

Stan and Dipper could only reply with nods, they had never been as optimistic as Mabel, but the cruelty was that they were painfully aware of how this story would likely end. The Pines family may soon be a family of 3. They would go home, but one would not.

When visitors came they no longer made jokes or laughed or even smiled, they would just hold Mabel close and tell her how much they truly loved her. When Robbie had come to visit, he was in tears. It confirmed what Dipper and Stan feared, they weren't coming to visit, they were coming to say _goodbye_.

It really sunk in when Wendy came with Waddles, the pig had always been pretty bright and he was especially good at knowing when someone was in a scary spot and in need of comfort. When he saw his beloved master so very weak and unlike the girl he had frolicked with and seen as a mother he let out a sound that no one had ever heard him use before. It wasn't a fearful squeal or loud call, it was a quiet snorts, almost as if he was holding in real tears. Nonetheless he remained on his master's chest, he didn't understand what was going on, but he did know that she needed him now.

While Mabel was distracted with him Wendy motioned for Stan to step outside the room with her.

"Look man…." Tears were already in her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed the tears back down. She was supposed to be cool and laid back all the time; she never showed these kind of emotions, especially around Stan. But these were different times and different circumstances.

Stan seemed to silently understand Wendy's struggle and remained patient as she composed herself. She may not have been the best employee he ever had, but she had always been there for them, she was like family to him.

"My family hasn't been too fond of having the pig around if we can't turn him into bacon, but for Mabel I want you to know I-" Wendy couldn't finish, luckily, she didn't have to.

"No….I want the pig back when-" now Stan couldn't finish his statement.

The two of them looked at each other a long moment as they fought a losing battle with their tears. Not knowing what else to do they engulfed each other into tight embraces and cried into each other's arms. They did not speak, but words weren't needed.

Finally, Wendy broke the silence, "this isn't fair…..she's even younger than me, kids aren't supposed to die….especially ones like Mabel," Wendy sobbed.

Stan could only manage a nod as he rubbed her back. He had no words.

Each wanted to say something, but there are no words to justify a beautiful, lively young girl being taken before she had a chance to truly live.

After several minutes Stan managed to speak up, "you're still the laziest employee I could ever have, but you've been a great mentor to Mabel considering…. Considering everything she's been through since, well you know,"

"if anything she's been my mentor. I seriously didn't believe they make people that good…..she's my role model,"

Stan could only nod. They had all been blessed to have Mabel in their lives, but now, all they had left was to count how many days they had left before that blessing may be taken away from them, prematurely.

Wendy placed her hand on Stan's shoulder, "just know that I'm always gonna be here for you guys, you're a cheapskate, a cheat, a liar and a conman," she said with a small sly smile.

"Gee thanks," Stan said with a neutral face.

"But you are also one of the best people I know, and you guys are all like family to me,"

Stan couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad you're part of our family too," he managed.

Wendy looked down at her phone and frowned when she saw the time, "I-I've gotta get going so I'm home before curfew, promise to keep me posted? No matter what happens?"

"You can count on it,"

Wendy looked towards the door to Mabel's hospital room for a long moment before walking away, knowing that she was maybe walking away from Mabel forever. The memories of that summer spent with them flooded her mind. This girl who she once thought of as weird and immature had turned out to be the kindest and most loving soul she had ever come across in her life. She wiped several more tears before walking away slowly.

A few moments later Stan's phone lit up with several notifications. In order to keep people informed Dipper had set up a group text so everyone could keep in touch, and keep close during this time. It was meant to be a lifeline and a comfort to people on both sides of the screen.

 _Miss you guys already-Wendy_

 _Abuelita and I are gonna be prayin non-stop for you dudes tonight-Soos_

 _I left another casserole in the fridge-Susan_

 _I WISH I COULD GET A HEART TRANSPLANT, CAUSE MINE IS TIRED OF BEING SO SAD ALL THE TIME-Grenda_

 _Now's not the time to joke, is Mabel wearing the friendship bracelet I made her?-Candy_

 _I mailed another care package today, I had it delivered first class so it should be there before-it should be there soon, you know how this country's mail service is, I ask forgiveness again, I know I am an awful aunt for not being physically there I just…..I'm just not as strong as you all are, please tell her again I love her….please-Janice_

Stan had tears streaming down his face, but somehow found the strength to smile. Receiving all these messages and seeing the outpouring of support gave Stan's broken heart the very mildest mend. It showed him that the characteristics that Mabel exemplified would live on in the lives she touched. It wasn't much peace, but it was enough to keep Stan from wanting to hurl himself out the window to escape the inevitable. The people of this town he had once called _"home of the dumbest of the dumbest"_ had come out in force to be with him in his family's hour of need to help them cope with this, the most hardest of goodbyes. Stan promised himself that every grudge, every bit of hate he had given to Gravity Falls was now water under the bridge. All of it, he took back, even towards Gideon. He took a deep breath and prepared for what would be, the hardest days of his life. He whispered a prayer of peace to his mother, who was the closest he felt he could get to heaven. He hoped that when Mabel left him, she would meet her, and reunite with her own. But yet, deep down, he still hoped that day would not come quicker then what was being projected to him right now.


	10. Chapter 10

One day Ford couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear being in that stuffy hotel room, he couldn't bear the smoggy air of the city, or the clusters of people that roamed the streets, and most of all he couldn't bear going into that hospital room where his daughter was dying, so like he had done every other time his life got difficult he turned his back and retreated to seclusion.

He drove away from the hospital with his mind completely numb. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do when he got there; he just had to get away. He knew he was being a bad father; he was probably always a bad father. He didn't deserve Dipper or Mabel, he didn't deserve Stan's forgiveness and he didn't deserve to even have this retreat. He wasn't worth all the years of hard work Stan had put into bringing him back. He deserved to be forgotten in some dimension light-years away, he wished he could be in a dimension, next to death itself. That was the only other fate that he felt he deserved.

Without even thinking his subconscious managed to take him to the lake. The fireflies were dancing across the water in the most beautiful of ways and the sky was clear enough to see all the stars in the sky in a way that being in a big-city just didn't allow. Nights like this only reminded Ford of Mabel. He and Dipper both enjoyed astronomy, so on clear nights they would go to the roof of the shack with a telescope to try to spot the various planets and constellations, maybe even catch a comet flyby. One evening Mabel had joined them and replaced the scientific names for silly nonsense ones. At the time Ford had simply brushed her off, but now he would give anything to hear her describe them to him again. He longed to be there on the roof with her, Dipper and Stan. The four of them together as a family, watching the stars in the beautiful night sky, drinking Pitt cola, launching illegal fireworks and making jokes till sunrise.

He climbed into the beautiful boat Mabel had so thoughtfully gotten for him and Stan. Ford had spent so little time truly getting to know Mabel, yet he and Stan were so much a part of her mind that she thought of their dreams above her own. He laid down in the boat, so he was looking up at the stars. In the still quiet he could almost hear Mabel's sweet little laugh. He felt so small and helpless. He decided to open his laptop to try to research his way into feeling worthy again.

That's when it happened.

A notification, an email, a light, a light of hope.

Mabel had been approved for the trial.

Ford felt joy (and even a little pride), all his research had led to something at long last.

Mabel had a chance. A chance to beat this thing, a chance to live her life free again, a chance to live to be 100.

A chance that they had to take, no matter the risk.

Ford physically jumped from the boat and swam to shore and rushed to his car where he drove like Stan for the first time in his life. He felt he was breaking every rule of the road but it didn't matter, he had to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.

While he was driving he called the airport, trying to get emergency transport, no matter what the cost or what the risk, he would get Mabel on a plane, he would get her better, and he would make the greatest scientific accomplishment of his life.

When he called Stan he didn't get the boisterous response that he was expecting (hoping for) instead Stan just quietly whispered "just get here sixer…..just get here,"

Something about Stan's voice triggered Ford's twin telepathy, something was wrong, terribly wrong, but as usual Ford didn't have time to listen, "just be ready ok?" he pleaded.

"You be ready too sixer," was the only response Stan gave. Something about his tone sent a chill down his spine, but he could not think about that right now.

Ford ran through the halls of the hospital, he expected to find his family with suitcases and Mabel in a wheelchair being prepared to be rushed to the airport.

Instead, he found Stan with his arms around both Dipper and Mabel. Dipper was asleep, but there were tear streaks on his face. The boy had been crying, which should have been a red flag to Ford, Dipper never cried _in front_ of Mabel. He would always dismiss himself, so his sister wouldn't see him being weak.

"Stanley? What's going on? Why aren't you getting Mabel ready to go?"

Stan looked into his twin's eyes with a deep sadness and simply whispered, "I am,"

Ford didn't understand at first, but when he did he was outraged.

"NO! STANLEY! I GOT HER APPROVED FOR THIS TRIAL! I RESEARCHED AND RESEARCHED AND THEY COULD MAKE HER BETTER! WE HAVE TO TRY! WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Ford's voice cracked.

Stan tightened his hold on her, "we aren't giving up, we're giving in….while you were gone the doctor came in…..she is _terminally ill Ford._ Even if they found her a pair of lungs right now her body would reject them, her body can't fight this anymore….so we can't fight either, we're going to lose her Ford, it's over,"

Tears streamed down Ford's face, "after all the work I've done I can't just quit, Mabel doesn't need me to quit,"

"For one of only a few times in your life sixer, you are totally wrong. Mabel _needed_ you to quit weeks ago. _Needed_ you to put down the laptop and be with her, _needed_ you to hold and kiss her and tell her you loved her,"  
Ford only cried harder, now he really had failed Mabel.

Stan gave him a sympathetic look, "it's too late to get Mabel her lungs, but you can still help her, still give her what she needs, until the end,"

"What's that? I-I'll do anything, I….I can get a doctor, or a nurse," Ford was becoming hysterical.

"She needs _you_ Ford, not your brain, or your science, or your solutions…." Stan glanced over at the heart monitor that had been the only thing that could soothe him during his long nights with Mabel. The sign that showed him his baby was not gone yet.

"In a few minutes….that heart monitor is gonna stop…..and it won't start back up again," Stan was sobbing now too.

"Now, in these last moments, you can call a doctor or a nurse to come in and be the last people Mabel sees, the last people she feels hold her…." Stan tightened his grip.

"Or that person could be YOU Ford….she….she needs both of her daddies for this part, and I'm telling you it will hurt, it will hurt like hell, hurt like nothing you have ever endured in your entire life, you will want to die too, you will want to end the suffering for yourself too, but Ford, this family is gonna hurt regardless, but….but if you miss this opportunity, you won't ever get it back," Stan's eyes were pleading with him, not just pleading for him to be there for Mabel, but pleading with him to be there for all of them. To be with them even if he's scared, and even if there's no easy solution, to be there even when this inevitably goes bad. When the beeping stops.

At first Ford didn't think he could find the strength, until he heard her soft little voice.

"Daddy?"

in any other circumstance Ford would assume she was talking to Stan, but her tired little eyes, full of sleep were staring directly at Ford into his very soul. She needed Ford, she needed him to be her daddy.

Ford didn't feel like he was controlling his body, but he managed to walk to her bedside. He reached his hand to touch her face, it was already cold to the touch. It was real, she was _dying_ , they were gonna lose her, and Ford had to face that nightmare directly.

"I'm here baby, daddy's here," Ford assured, though his six fingered hand was shaking against her skin, he wasn't going to run away this time, even though he so badly wanted to.

"Daddy….are we going to Australia?" she whispered as her pale lips quivered.

Ford swallowed hard and with all the courage he had in him, with his heart breaking, he crawled into bed with the rest of his family and wrapped his beautiful daughter in his arms. She managed to weakly put her arms around him as her body shook, her temperature was dropping, and time was running out. They had mere moments left.

"Yeah….yeah baby, that's where we're going," Ford narrated as he tried to steady and calm his voice and breathing for her.

"The sun is out and it's bright and sunny, the four of us are on a beach and the waves are rolling in and the sand is so soft to the touch, and it's white, just like winter snow, and the water is so clear….that….that when we are out on our boat, you can see all the colorful fish in the water…..There are no more hospitals…..no tubes or wires…..you can run and feel the wind is in your hair….and we're laughing….and we're happy….and…. and we're safe,"

"I'm gonna fight and beat this," Mabel very weakly whispered.

"Shhhhh you don't have to fight anymore Mabel, you did beat this, and we….we're so proud of you and we love you so much," Ford kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight and said the words that he didn't want to say, but the ones Mabel needed to hear.

"You can rest now sweetie, we're all right beside you,"

"That's right baby, we've got you, we'll always be here, I promise," Stan assured as he and his brothers arms locked around her, they were more together than they had been since this nightmare begun.

Poor Mabel, always the fighter still refused to close her eyes and be overtaken by the peace of rest.

Ford knew what he could do, it was something he had only done a few times before, but still something that was sacred to he and Mabel, something that had been a symbol of the bond that had developed between the two of them as their relationship had flourished from nothing into the true father and daughter they now were. With his voice shaking and cracking wildly he began to sing,

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you-_Ford's voice got stuck and he couldn't continue, luckily Stan was there to pick up where Ford left off _  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away-_Ford choked out

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay _Stan and Ford sang together _  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me _The two men were sobbing, but they continued singing despite the pain.

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be _Ford unleasheda sob as it hit him that Mabel's life was ending, and that this part of the song would not apply to her life. _  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be_

Mabel managed to hold on until the lullaby ended, she then smiled at her loving fathers before she surrendered to an eternal sleep in the arms of her family. The monitor stopped beeping, the dreaded flat line appeared.

She was gone.

Mabel was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

In Gravity Falls surreal things appear to happen every single day, yet despite the incredible and unusual lives each of the three men had lived up until this point, nothing was more surreal than holding Mabel's dead body while they prepared for the mortician's to take her away.

Despite the scenes that they had made in the past, the hospital staff were still very sympathetic and understanding of what the family was going through. They didn't understand why a child so kind and whose beautiful spirit had made such an impact on all of them with her beautiful heart had to die so young, they didn't understand why any children had to die, but they were very tact in understanding that there was truly no pain like it in the world. They came in and tenderly removed all of the tubes and wires and the oxygen mask that has held Mabel to this hospital bed for the past several weeks, despite the fact that she was dead, she looked more like Mabel in that moment then she had in a long time. This fact made it more impossible than ever for her family to understand that she was gone.

Poor Dipper, the child who had always been so grounded in logic and facts, just like his adoptive father, refused to allow himself to believe that the person that he had shared every moment of his life with since birth up until this point was gone. "C'mon Mabel….please….please you've gotta wake up! I-I can't live without you! We're twins….a….a package deal, we're supposed to grow old together! C'mon Mabel, you can do it! I always thought you could do anything…even the impossible," Dipper whispered desperately. His pleas could break the heart of even the strongest of men. It was true; it was no secret to anyone that Mabel had never lived in any kind of reality, while Dipper's very state of being relied on reality. In the cruelest of irony it was only after life had left her did he realize what an impact her larger than life personality had on him. It was as if a part of who he was, who had been there since his very first breath was now gone. A huge piece of him had just died and he had to learn to breath without it for the rest of his life, it felt like the most daunting task in the world.

After a few moments of shaking her, the reality of what had occurred hit Dipper like a wrecking ball. Every bit of strength in him fell apart. He could spend the rest of his life shaking her and she would never awaken. She would eventually decompose; her hair would lose the way it appeared to bounce on her hair. She would never shower again or put on perfume that used to make Dipper cough, she would be changed for her funeral and burial and then be lowered into the cold, dark, ground, while he had to try continuing living his life above the ground. It was more than Dipper could bear or comprehend as he collapsed into Ford's chest and released these animalistic sobs. He was done playing the role of the strong brother. At the moment Dipper didn't even have the strength or cognitive ability to allow it to hit him that he was being held and soothed by the person who, however unintentially, had brought about this nightmare onto him and Mabel. It didn't matter at that moment, he was a scared little boy who had no idea what to do, he had just lost his twin sister and right now, he needed his daddy.

Ford could feel this as he felt Dipper's hot tears fall into his sweater like hot burns to his heart. He tenderly picked Dipper up and sat with him on a chair in the corner of the room, so that even if he could no longer physically look at his sister, he could still remain in the same room as her.

Stan meanwhile was holding her tight and close, despite the fact that he had held her through much of this nightmare, this was the closest he had been able to hold her in a long time. Stan had prided himself on the fact that he had been able to maintain his physical strength as old age had started catching up to him. He was still able to fairly easily pick up Dipper or Mabel or even both of them, whether it had been to hoist one of them on his shoulders or to carry them to bed, or simply to assure him that he would protect them no matter what horrifying creatures Gravity Falls or life could throw at them. It was an added bonus that Dipper and Mabel were late bloomers who were still only a few inches bigger than when they had arrived in Gravity Falls. They were still little kids. Now, things felt different, now he was staring down at his Mabel, his daughter, his _everything_ was laying in his arms, and she didn't need to be carried to bed, or lifted onto his shoulders, or soothed after a nightmare….she was gone. The way she was right now was the way she would always be, no more measuring her and Dipper in the shack to joke about who got to be the tallest and the alpha twin, no more hearing the way she would giggle as Stan sat her on his shoulders, no more physically carrying her to bed despite her vocal protests that she wasn't tired, no more anything, no more Mabel Pines. This fact made her body feel like the heaviest load Stan had ever had to carry, but Stan didn't care about how heavy the load was, he didn't ever want to let her go. He just wanted to hold her close and stay there with her. He knew she was gone but he wanted to think she was going to wake up soon, and he wanted to be there when she did.

At that moment the morticians arrived. They had made the long drive from Gravity Falls to take one of their own home, permanently. To the three remaining members of her family they, had no idea how much time had already passed, time as well as every other concept that made life what it was had lost its meaning to them.

The morticians didn't even have to ask if they were ready, it was blatantly obvious that they weren't. The morticians exchanged a heartbreaking look at each other, no matter how long they had been going at this job, it never got any easier to act as undertakers for a child. It was the hardest of all the calls. Gravity Falls also had the disadvantage of being a small town, so not only had they not had many experiences undertaking a child, but they knew very well who this little girl and her family were, despite not knowing her personally or never exchanging words with her, she and her family had made a permanent impact on that small pacific northwestern town. Without a word they pulled the privacy curtain back so that the grieving family could continue trying to say the hardest goodbye of their lives.

Knowing that the morticians were here and outside the hall waiting to take his Mabel away only caused Stan to tighten his hold on his daughter. He couldn't comprehend allowing these strangers to take his baby girl from his arms, and to some morgue where they would put his her in some cold, dark, lonely locker with other dead bodies. Stan knew that it was impossible, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining Mabel waking up at some point and being afraid and alone and calling for Stan to come running to get her out of there, like he had done with so many scary situations Mabel had been in. It was more than his heart could bear to know that he wouldn't have the privilege of being his daughter's protector anymore.

He must have remained sobbing and holding her for a very long time, because the next thing he knew he was drifting off, before he could allow the dark, dreamless, state to overtake him he was being shaken awake by the morticians. They had no desire to tell the man that he had to let them take his daughter, but however grim, they did have a job to do.

They didn't need to say the words, Stan knew. He knew that he could hold his daughter until he himself died of starvation, but the result would remain the same. His daughter was gone and not coming back, and no amount of tears, no matter how many from whoever could bring her back. Stan would cry an ocean if it would bring her back, but it wouldn't. His lips quivered as he kissed her forehead. He then glanced over at the nightstand and grabbed a stuffed pig that Soos had gotten her while she was here, since "you can't hug the real Waddles right now, you can hug this until you get to come home and hug him again," he had confidently stated. It had instantly become one of Mabel's favorite things to have in the hospital, not only because it represented the pig she loved so much, but also all the people back home she loved and who loved her back. Looking back, Stan felt awful that those words never became reality.

"Will…Will you keep this with her? So, she won't get scared?" Stan choked out. He knew that he was talking crazy, she wouldn't get scared, she couldn't have those or any emotions anymore. She was dead.

The morticians were still tactful as they nodded and took the stuff animal and very slowly began to pick her up from Stan's arms to load her onto the gurney to take her away. Stan held on until the last possible moment, holding her hand until the morticians wheeled it far enough away for Stan to have to let her go. Without words and with only occasional vocal sobs escaping them, they loaded up the family car for one final journey to follow Mabel away from the city, and back to the home that would be her final resting place, Gravity Falls Oregon.


	12. Chapter 12

Stan drove right behind the van transporting Mabel to the morgue. He couldn't let that van out of his sight for a second. He wanted to continue being as close to Mabel as humanly possible even though he knew inside that van was nothing more than a dead body. Stan wasn't religious in the slightest. He and Ford were raised Jewish, but not very orthodox. He could recall his mother and her beautiful singing voice, as she would light the menorah every Hanukah, and fasting during Yom Kippur (though Stan and Ford would always sneak food anyways) if anything he believed these experiences more spiritual than outright religious. Stan had once heard that sometimes it takes a major crisis to rekindle a person's faith, but he could already tell that wouldn't be the case with him. He refused to take comfort in the idea of an all-seeing, all-knowing God who had been looking down all this time, and despite Mabel having one of the purest hearts he had ever known, still allowed her to die. Even if he did believe, in that he certainly wouldn't consider worshiping such a wicked God. He would rather burn in Hell than praise a god who let his daughter die such a slow, painful death.

Even though didn't believe in the idea of God, Stan still hoped there was a heaven. A place filled with all the things Mabel loved, a place where she could reunite with her mom and dad, a place where even he had the possibility of joining her one day. He didn't deserve heaven, but Mabel did. He liked to imagine Mabel would want him up there with her. He imagined a rather amusing image of Mabel walking up to God making her puppy dog eyes to _"pretty please with a cherry on top"_ let Stan into heaven. Maybe she had enough goodness in her to drown out all the things that made him horrible. He wanted to imagine that even if she was now reunited with her birth father that she would be waiting up there with her arms outstretched and ready to say something both sweet and snarky like "what took you so long daddy?" These thoughts were the only thing that allowed Stan to continue breathing and keep him from doing stupid like driving off a cliff just for the chance to be reunited with her.

When they arrived at the morgue, they had no idea what to do. They couldn't just leave Mabel here all alone. They decided that they would each leave something of theirs for Mabel to have so that a part of them could always remain with her.

Stan took off his fez and laid it on Mabel's chest. He recalled how she loved playing with the tassel, especially when she was anxious or scared. Stan wanted to make sure she would have it here, because he could think of no scarier place for anyone to be. Ford took off his six-fingered gloves and put one in each of Mabel's hands. Ford didn't care how difficult it would be to find another pair of gloves that accommodated his hand. He can find another one somewhere. But he will never find another Mabel. Dipper walked up to the cold hard table and laid his beloved journal by her side. When he first discovered the journal he was so excited to have something that he could document and study. It was something that was just for him (a bit of a rarity among twins) and he was proud to feel he had the power and bravery within himself to discover something bigger than himself, something that would allow him to leave his mark on the world. Things were different now, making a mark on the world didn't seem nearly as important as leaving a mark on those you love, and Dipper knew that he would never meet anyone who would make the impact Mabel had. She was in a class all her own, and no matter where he went or what became of him, the greatest adventures of his life were the ones that he made with his sister.

When they were done kissing her and telling her how very much they loved her, they turned their backs and despite every fiber of their being not wanting to, forced themselves to walk away.

When they got to the car Ford looked over at Stan, even in the times where his hatred for his brother was the deepest, Ford could never say he didn't admire his brother's strength. It wasn't just his physical strength (although Ford had gone to enough boxing matches to admire that trait). It was more his inner strength. Stan tried to not let anyone know when he was hurting or weak, despite going through things that would crack even the strongest person.

This time was different though. Stan looked like a broken man. It was like all the light was totally drained from him. His eyes told a story that revealed the light had gone somewhere it couldn't come back from. And that was true, Mabel was his light, and she wasn't coming back. This thought caused Ford so much pain that he wanted to drop off the face of the earth, but Ford had ducked away from his brother's turmoil so many times that the very least he owed his brother was his strength so they could carry this impossible burden together. It would be what Mabel wanted.

"I'll drive, Stanley," Ford offered gently.

Stan was about to protest that he didn't need someone to treat him like an incompetent child, but he stopped when he looked in the back seat and saw Dipper taking short breaths and tormenting himself to keep it inside. The truth was that Ford was right, Stan was in no mental condition to drive, and if for no other reason but to comfort their remaining child, he relented.

"We gotta make a pit stop before we go home," Stan said. Ford didn't need to ask where.

They pulled up to the Corduroy residence. Stan took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car and prepared for the first of what will be many times he would have to break the terrible news.

He knocked on the door, and Wendy answered dressed in pajamas and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here for Waddles," Stan said without looking Wendy in the eyes not wanting her to see how much he had been crying.

He didn't have to show his face, Wendy instantly knew what he was saying.

"No….no…." Wendy whispered as tears began forming in her own eyes. She knew in her mind that this was the likely outcome, but that did little to erode the shock and pain she felt.

Stan could only nod as fresh tears flowed from his face. Wendy looked in the car to find her younger friend looking like he had just lost half of his heart…because he had. Not knowing what else to do, she ran towards the car. Dipper stepped out and embraced Wendy as they were forced to face their indescribable grief. It didn't even register to Dipper that he was being held by the girl of his dreams, it didn't matter to him. The only girl he'll dream of tonight is Mabel.

Waddles emerged from the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the front door. His ears instantly perked up when he saw the car that he and Mabel rode in. She had finally returned to him.

He ran towards the car, but Stan caught the pig and held him tight. This action only confused the swine more. He knew that the old man cared for him. He had saved the pig from being eaten by a pterodactyl and displayed great determination in getting him back to his beloved master, which was about as clear a sign of caring as anything. The old man never hugged the pig though. Waddles just figured the old man was happy to see him after being away for so long, and while the pig had nothing against the old man, he only wanted to see his mommy.

The pig unleased himself from Stan's grasp and raced to the car, leaping inside, knowing his master was back there, waiting to catch up on the weeks worth of cuddling the two had missed. When he got inside the car, however, his master wasn't there. Instead everyone was crying, this confused Waddles more. His instincts told him that something was seriously wrong, and the pig wanted to make them feel better, but first he wanted to find his mommy.

Stan slowly walked over to the car, and as he looked at the pig he knew what he was wondering about, he just had no idea how to address it. The reality of what had happened hadn't even totally registered to him, so he had no idea how to explain it to a species that didn't speak English.

He knelt beside the pig and put both hands on him and quietly spoke out loud, "Waddles…your mom's not coming back…ever," Stan's voice cracked as he hugged the most priceless possession of his beautiful daughter. He remembered he thought about letting the pig get eaten by a pterodactyl to save himself. But knowing he would lose Mabel's love in the process made him risk his life to save a freaking pig.

And it was one of the few right choices he had made in his life. Whether he deserved it or not, being loved by that little girl was his greatest achievement.

Waddles tilted his head, not understanding what Stan was saying and why it made the gruff old man openly grieve.

He didn't have time for this, he had to find his mommy. He thought maybe she was at home making him something to eat. Once he's had his fill, he'll have so much fun getting to play with her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Even though three people and a pig returned the shack, it might as well be empty; the very heart of their home was gone. What was worse was that Mabel's presence was all over the house. Nearly every corner of the house had her heart prints all over it; pieces of art, cards for special occasions, and glitter everywhere. Ford had once gotten angry when he found glitter on some of his scientific papers. In hindsight he hated himself for not appreciating his daughter's creativity and artistry, and now it was too late.

Waddles continued to search for his master, his best friend. He was unnerved that she was not in the kitchen, but Waddles refused to give up. He sniffed around the living room, maybe his master was hiding behind the big arm-chair. She loved hiding behind the furniture and lovingly scaring her family, but when he checked he was yet again disappointed. He looked to be in some form of pig contemplation for a few minutes before he perked up again. He felt like now he knew for sure where she was; she had to be in her bedroom! It was late at night and Mabel loved to sleep, besides wherever she had been these past few weeks must have worn her out. Waddles didn't know what Mabel had been doing the last time he saw her, but whatever it was looked like hard work. Waddles knew that his tired master would desperately want his company. He rushed up the stairs just knowing he was finally to be reunited with his mommy. How was he to know that Mabel had gone to sleep forever.

The three Pines men had absolutely zero desire to enter Mabel's bedroom right now, but they knew that Mabel would want them to take care of her pet, and admittedly all three of them wanted to stay near to the pig, it was the last living memory they had of her, the last connection to her life that was left on this cruel and unforgiving planet.

They slowly moved up the stairs, each step felt heavier and heavier to take, they knew the heartbreaking sight that awaited them.

They stayed close to each other as they prepared to enter the bedroom, when they did they found Waddles desperately clawing at the side of the bed, begging for his master to peer from the side of the bed, lift him up, and rub his belly just like she always had.

The sight of Mabel's side of the bedroom took everyone's breath away, it was a frozen shot of who Mabel was when her life ended. Her side of the bedroom consisted of everything that made her who she was at the time when she died. All of her art supplies and other things were scattered over the floor, "so I can see everything and know exactly where my things are…..I call it organized chaos!" she had declared when Dipper had once asked. Her bed was only partially made and the posters that hung on her wall only brought home the point of how young Mabel was, and how soon her life had been taken away. Posters of teen boy bands and unicorns and kittens, stuffed animals and toys, wall paintings of flowers and a purple backpack. This was a child, a young child. One who still had so much life to live, so many things to see and do, goals and dreams that would now never be accomplished. The sight was a lot for all three of them to take in, but it hit Dipper the hardest. This was his _shared space_ with his sister. He had been there when she hung her posters up on the first day they arrived here, and she had told him about her organization method, and they had spent countless late nights under forts made out of the blankets in the room. They had shared their hopes and dreams in this room, they had used it as a sanctuary when their parents died, they had helped each other through panic attacks on the floor and played elaborate games of indoor mini golf. Now the room was empty and memories were all that remained of their time together. It was like a time capsule that could never be hidden. At that moment Dipper discovered a piece of orange fabric from underneath the clutter and he was surprised to see it. When he did it shattered his heart. It was one of her sweaters, that was only half made. It had oranges on it and had a reference to that corny fruit joke, " _orangt you glad we're friends?"_ Dipper couldn't bear it and with all the strength he had left in him, crawled into his sisters bed clinging to the sweater she would never finish. He laid his head on the bed that still had pillows with the smell of her scented shampoo on them, and he wailed, long and hard wiping his tears on the sweater.

Not knowing what else to do Stan and Ford joined him and they cramped together on the tiny bed and held each other close while they sobbed. It had finally hit Waddles, she wasn't here, and she was never coming back. He released squeals that sounded exactly like sobs. Stan picked up the pig and the four of them cried themselves to sleep, right there on that tiny bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Stan wanted so badly to dream of her. He wanted to see her again, see her alive, see her beautiful brown eyes twinkle and shine as she looked at him. He wanted to feel her arms give him a warm hug, and her sweet voice call him daddy. Mabel was now gone from earth; he would never see her alive again in the real world, but maybe his mind and subconscious could revive her in his dreams. Give him some time to spend with her, even if it was only a dream, even if it was for a moment, he would even settle for a nightmare if Mabel would meet him there.

The difficult part of dreams is that they can't be controlled, you can focus all of your thoughts and energy on what you want to dream about, but you release control when you allow your body to drift off. That night Stan was so completely drained that his mind didn't even have the power to give him any dreams. He simply drifted into a deep darkness, which was fitting, as that was the feeling that was in his heart, emptiness, sadness, darkness, so much darkness.

When he awoke the next morning he spent a few glorious moments in ignorance to the tragedy that had befallen his family the day before. He woke up in that tiny bed with the pink covers, he had spent a fair number of nights curled up on this little bed, comforting Mabel through nightmares and panic attacks, and sometimes just staying because he didn't want to spend his nights alone, he had spent more than half of his life alone, and didn't want to ever go back to that. For a split second as he felt a child sleeping in his arms he thought that maybe Mabel's medical emergency had all just been an awful dream. He thought maybe she had just had a nightmare and that she was curled up right beside him. He hoped when he looked, she would be there, fast asleep, dreaming good dreams now. When he opened his eyes, however, he found that it was Dipper in his arms. It didn't take him long at all for the unbearable pain of his loss to hit him full force. He squeezed his surviving child tight, more determined than ever to protect him in a way that he had failed to do for Mabel. He was all that was left, he never wanted to lose him too.

Dipper woke up soon after that and went through the same heartbreaking steps of realization that Stan had moments before, thinking it was all a very bad dream, wishing that when he opened his eyes, he would see Mabel asleep next to him, safe and sound, that was not to be. Not knowing what else to do he hugged Stan tight as he began crying afresh, his head throbbed in pain from sobbing the night before, it was unbearable but he didn't care, he wanted to feel pain, if Mabel couldn't be with him, he didn't deserve to live comfortably. She was his everything, the one he could turn to in his hour of need, now she was gone, what did it matter now if he suffered, he had no one.

When Ford woke up to find his son sobbing into Stan's arms, he attempted to join in a group hug. Unfortunately, Dipper was slightly stronger and more cognitively aware than he was the night before, he jerked away from Ford as he hugged Stan tighter. Deep down he knew that he wasn't being fair to his adoptive father, but it also wasn't fair that Mabel had to die. He knew that one day he would have to confront Ford about everything that had happened, ask dreadful questions and receive heartbreaking answers, but that day was not today. Not now.

Stan gave Ford a sympathetic look as if to say _don't take it personally, he's just hurting right now_ , but Ford did take it personally. He took it so personally that his son might as well physically jabbed him in the heart, not only did he have to confront his own blame and self-loathing, but also the fact that his son blamed him too.

Waddles gently nudged the crying boy in an attempt to comfort him. He still didn't understand why his mommy had left him, but he knew that she would want him to look after her brother.

Dipper hugged the pig as if he was hugging the very soul of his deceased twin sister, he felt Mabel was with him, whatever small comfort it was, he let himself be consumed by it.

At that moment a rumble escaped Dipper's stomach, it only made him sadder, because it served as a reminder that he was alive, and Mabel was not.

Stan gave the boy a sympathetic smile, none of the three men had taken very good care of themselves these past few days, Mabel had been their only concern, but the reality was that as much as they didn't want to, they had to take care of their own needs too. Mabel would have wanted them too.

"C'mon, I think one of the casseroles Susan left for us is a breakfast one," Stan said with no emotion as he forced his body to raise from his daughter's bed, Dipper reluctantly followed, with Ford trailing behind. He felt like in losing Mabel, Ford had forfeited his right to be a member of the family, he was once again an outsider who had to work his way back in. Mabel of course had been the one who in a way brought him back by not pressing that button, and now he in a way, had been the one who had taken her away from them, from Dipper, from Stan, from Gravity Falls, from himself.

They didn't even have the energy to get out plates and napkins to have an actual meal; instead they simply used forks to pick at the casserole, only eating just barely enough to sustain them.

Feeling the need to break the silence Stan spoke up, "so Dipper, Ford and I gotta go to the…." Stan had to swallow a lump in his throat, "we gotta go to the funeral home today to make….to make plans for…, you can just hang out here today. If you don't feel like being alone I can call Wendy and-"

"No," Dipper cut him off.

"I know Mabel better than anyone, I need to help you guys, I _want_ to help you guys," it was true, while Dipper didn't want to go through the motions that made this real, he felt that the very least he owed Mabel was the insight to ensure her funeral would be the kind of send-off that she would want, the kind of send off she deserved. One that would make sure her legacy would live on long after her demise.

Stan hated it, but in reality he was thankful that Dipper would be there to help them. He was so much stronger then him and Ford combined. It was so much to put on such a young child, but Dipper was the one who undoubtly knew Mabel best, and since Mabel was far too young to have a will, they would need Dipper's expertise to give their daughter a proper goodbye.

Ford remained silent, to be honest he wanted to be the one to stay home, to hide away from the world and the horrid reality he had brought upon Mabel, but he couldn't back out of a difficult situation, his family (both surviving and not) deserved more out of him.

When they finished picking at their breakfast, the newly formed family of three headed out for the most difficult task of their whole lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Being at the funeral home made this nightmare feel more real than anything that had come before it. Even seeing Mabel's dead body last night didn't hurt this much, because they could just force themselves to pretend that she was napping. That she was in the middle of peaceful and wonderful dreams, being held and protected by her beloved family until she eventually awoke.

They didn't have the comfort of pretending that was the case any longer, they were picking out a coffin…..a coffin for their child, something to hold her in as she would be lowered into the ground for all eternity. When they had arrived the person in charge was very gentle and kind (how could you not be when hearing of such a tragedy). She was going through the various options that the family had, and one suggestion totally enraged Stan.

"You know, there is always the option of cremation, it's cheaper and you can keep her ashes in an urn at home,"

Stan's blood boiled at the mere thought. Mabel had nearly been burned alive in a house fire earlier that year, he wouldn't dream of putting her through that again (even if she wouldn't be able to feel the pain of the flames). His mental state was already severally compromised, and it was no secret that Stan had a pessimistic nature even on the best days, so he assumed the option had only come up, because these people figured that he was too cheap to provide his baby with a proper burial. The reality was Stan would give up every cent of money he had ever or would ever earn if it would bring Mabel back, but it wouldn't, so Stan would spare no expense on her final goodbye.

"I ain't gonna burn my baby, I don't care what it costs me I want the best damn coffin here," he snapped.

The process wasn't made any easier by the fact that they had to look at _tiny_ coffins, Mabel was still too little for a full-sized coffin, Mabel would _always_ be too little for a full-sized coffin. That in itself hurt, a coffin was something that no family should ever have to one day go looking for, let alone a tiny one. She wouldn't grow anymore, ever again, she would never get to experience being a full-grown woman. Never learn the appropriate amount of make-up for a day at the office, how to pay taxes or even how to properly walk in heels. She had been sentenced to an eternity as a young teenager (as any past teenager or older teen would say is a horrid punishment).

Dipper ran his hands on the inside of a tiny coffin with pink bedding and a frilly pink pillow. Mabel would like one with a bit more diversity in the colors, but it appeared to be one of the more elegant ones in terms of interior, like what you would find in the bedroom of a princess. In her family's eyes, she deserved the elegance of a princess for her final resting place.

"The pillow is nice and soft," Stan whispered through his tears. He was fighting a losing battle to not have a meltdown in public. The build up inside of him was nearing a critical level, in a sense, if he had been a nuclear plant, he would be going into meltdown mode already.

"You know she can't feel the pillow Stanley, she's dead," Ford spoke matter-of-factly.

Both Stan and Dipper looked at Ford as if he was some kind of evil villain. Stan looked like he was trying to be understanding but was still very turned off by his brother's unneeded bluntness. Dipper looked at Ford as if really seeing him for the first time.

Ford stopped for a moment and remembered the words that his mother used to say to him as a child.

 _Ford, honey, you have such a smart mind for science and such, but sometimes you've got to remember to think about how others feel with the words you choose_ She had kindly instructed.

Poor Ford had always been socially awkward, brilliant in books, but numb to the basic smarts of the streets. That made it even more of a shame that he and Stan had the falling out that they did, if they had remained close all their lives they could have probably had the type of success to make both their mother and father proud.

Ford took a moment to consider his choice of words, and it suddenly hit him how cold and callous he had sounded. It hadn't been his intention, but the words could hardly be called comforting. He just kept making everything worse and worse, not knowing what to do to remediate the problem he just walked away to get some fresh air.

"WHY DO I RUIN EVERYTHING!?" He shouted to no one, but himself. If Mabel had been there she would have told him that it wasn't that bad, or his fault. She would have given him a hug and assured him that she loved him regardless, her heart could never be stopped, but now it had been and she wasn't there anymore, or ever will be…..and it was all because of him.

A few hours later the family had finished the daunting task of preparing everything for Mabel's funeral, they had picked out the coffin, the outfit she would wear (her iconic shooting star sweater and skirt convo that she had worn on the first day she had gotten here and on their birthday when Stan received that life changing phone call), and arranged when and where visitation and the burial would take place. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino had been very gentle and accommodating for the family and that special little girl. They even provided the services and the plot of land free of charge.

 _After what she did for our son it's the least we could do…..he's smiled at us three times this month alone!_ They had beamed, but also been devastated that such a wonderful person had met such a cruel and merciless fate.

When the family arrived home they found stacks of flowers, cards, and food. One nice thing about all the modern technology of today was that after Stan told Wendy she had made sure to spread the word through the tiny town so that the Pines wouldn't have to worry about it. A cloud of tragedy was now hanging over Gravity Falls, and no one knew when it would lift, if ever.

Sitting on their porch was Soos, looking like a sad and lost little boy. He was always a bit of a man-child, but at that moment he looked more like a scared little boy than Stan, Ford or Dipper had ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you dudes, Abuelita said it would be rude for me to come over and bother you now but-" his breath hitched. "I just feel so alone, I….I can't believe she's really gone," Soos said as he began to cry.

Stan put a strong hand on his shoulder's, "don't ever think you bother us Soos….you were like a brother to her, and….and she loved you a lot,"

Soos engulfed the man into a hug, "I loved her too…..I love all of you dudes," he said as he sobbed as he pulled Dipper, and a surprised Ford into a group hug.

They remained in the embrace for a long moment before Stan pulled off and wiped his eyes, "why don't you come in Soos? There's plenty of food, and….we would really love your company," it was true, Stan thought if the shack remained full and lively enough that he could continue avoiding how truly empty it was without Mabel.

Soos nodded and headed inside where he sat at the kitchen table with Dipper stroking Waddles.

Stan headed into the living room where he plopped down in the arm-chair, the arm-chair where he and Mabel used to watch scary movies, and she would listen to his stories, and he would hold and protect her when she was afraid. Now he was the one who was alone and afraid, and he felt he had no one to protect him. No one to tell him it was all ok, it wasn't ok, Stan didn't think it would ever be ok again. He reached his hand over to the table beside the chair where he had his favorite picture of him and Mabel in a small frame. It was the photo Dipper had taken on the lake that early summer day. Mabel was on his shoulders with a wide smile as she covered Stan's eyes, trying to get him to fail at the trick where he tied fishing rod with his eyes covered, Stan could almost feel the water splashing on their faces and hear Mabel's comically off-key singing. He had never told either of the kids, but that was the moment he had finally started to accept that he may one day be worth having a family. That day on the lake Stan was able to temporarily forget about Ford, about all the mistakes and struggles in his life and instead focus on those rambunctious kids who he had been blessed with.

Tears fell freely from his eyes and onto the photo. He would give anything to tell Mabel how much that day had meant to him, but he could never tell her that or anything ever again. She was gone.

Ford, meanwhile was lost in his own thoughts. His mind was pounding with heartbreak and self-loathing, when suddenly his eyes caught sight of Dipper and Mabel's adoption certificates hanging promently on the wall. He was suddenly overcome with a deep rage, the kind of rage that causes people to lose control of their bodies. He was enraged that after all he and Stan had been through to gain this family, to prove they could provide a stable and loving home life for these two orphaned children. Ford had accomplished so much in his life, but nothing compared to being a father, a privilege that was taken from him as swiftly as it had been handed over. He technically still had Dipper physically here with him, but even then Ford doubted that Dipper would ever look at him or love him in the same way again. He had physically lost his daughter, and emotionally lost his son. It was all too much and in a fit of rage he punched the wall, and the expensive frame, like their hearts, shattered to pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

Stan charged at his brother and angrily slammed him against a wall (though he made sure it was a wall that was opposite to where Dipper's adoption certificate hung).

"What the hell did you do?" Stan asked, though it was a rhetorical question. Stan saw what his brother did. He had broken one of the most valuable things he had ever or would ever own. That adoption certificate meant _everything_ to him. It was symbolic of the greatest thing he had ever and would ever do with his life. Though Mabel was gone, that certificate stood as a constant reminder that she was _his daughter_ , she would always be his daughter. Looking at the shattered glass only plunged him more into despair, because he knew that just like the certificates themselves, the shattered frame symbolized something. It symbolized that his daughter was gone; her body had been shattered beyond repair, she had died in a way that no person, let alone a child deserved. He had done the opposite of what that adoption certificate symbolized. He was supposed to protect Mabel, provide her with the love her parents could no longer provide, give her a safe place to live and grow up, but he hadn't done that and now Mabel wouldn't get to grow up.

And it was all because of Ford. The man he had spent 30 years to get back, the man he threw away whatever life he might have been able to have eventually for, and what did he do to repay him? Punched him in the face after returning, nearly brought about the same fate their sibling bond suffered on Dipper and Mabel and now he had taken her life, Mabel's sweet, innocent, promising life, he ultimately caused its demise.

Stan channeled every bit of his rage he had built up in him as he continued pushing Ford into the wall over and over again. He wanted to hurt Ford the way Ford had hurt his baby, the way Ford had hurt Dipper, the way Ford had hurt _him._ He wanted him to suffer, suffer the pain he was feeling and more. It was like Stan was finally getting physical revenge for every time Ford had hurt him, every time Ford had turned his back on him, every time Ford had been arrogant and better than him. A few days ago Stan would have said it was all water under the bridge, but really it never was water under the bridge. It had been building and building up in him for years, and Mabel's death at his hands was what finally broke the dam of all of Stan's hurt. And it flooded out, flooded out harder and more ferociously then anything one could imagine.

Ford just simply took the beating. He deserved this, he deserved worse than this. He deserved death; he had given Mabel that sentence, why shouldn't he have to pay it too? Unlike Mabel had been, he was ready to die, he did not deserve any love, he deserved to be laying in a coffin, he deserved to be going into the ground, not her.

At this point, the two of them had made enough noise to catch the attention of Soos and Dipper who were standing in the doorway too shocked to do anything at first. Dipper looked at the two men heartbroken, he knew that Mabel wouldn't want this. She loved both Stan and Ford endlessly. In fact the first night Ford was home while Dipper was ranting and raving about actually being related to the mysterious author, Mabel was thinking of the emotional side of things. She stayed up throughout that night, in and out of sleep, thinking about the pure hatred between the two brothers, and fearing that her and Dipper's sibling relationship would go down the same path. God, Dipper wished he could go back to that night and tell Mabel how beautiful it was that her heart always bled for others, how she was so much smarter than him in so many ways. She cared for people in a way he could only have wished too.

Dipper couldn't turn back time and say the things he left unsaid to his sister, heck, if it was up to him, he would go back in time all the way to their 13th birthday and make sure his mother and father had made it to Gravity Falls, to make sure that this nightmare would never even get to this point, but he could honor her memory by fighting for the things that she would fight for, and there was no cause she fought harder for than family unity.

"DADDIES STOP!" Dipper didn't care that he was a fourteen-year-old boy, and that he hadn't used that term in ten years. Mabel used it, and she used it with pride, and now Dipper wanted to honor the twin that would eternally be the alpha twin in his eyes.

Stan and Ford instantly noticed and stopped dead in their tracks hearing that term again, for what they had a heartbreaking realization would be the last time.

The darkness that clouded Stan's vision began to clear and he was able to start thinking a bit more rationally. The truth was he was still furious at Ford. He would probably be furious at Ford for a long time to come, deep down maybe even for the rest of his life, but that didn't mean that Ford was a monster. The truth was, all things considered, Ford was a good father, and a good partner to Stan as the two clueless old men had tried to navigate parenthood without a trail.

And Ford loved Dipper and Mabel, that was obvious every time he would help them with homework, or tuck them into bed, or the way he would be at every school event cheering so loud that it put Stan to shame and made him want to never take him there again, only for Mabel to beg him to let Ford continue coming, "no shame in the good old Pines spirit!" she would say.

Ford was hurting too. Stan knew that. Stan knew Ford had spent countless, sleepless, nights trying to find a cure. He knew he was so close to saving her. He knew that Ford would have accepted Mabel's torture ten-fold if it would spare her. He also knew that Mabel wouldn't want energy wasted on hate and spite. What good would it be to mourn Mabel if he didn't try to live by the traits she exemplified? Then she would not only die physically, but die in a more spiritual sense, and Stan wouldn't allow that to happen. Mabel's legacy had to live on.

He released his death grip from Ford, all the while Ford was sobbing over and over again, "I'm so sorry Stanley…..so very, very sorry,"

Stan managed to engulf Ford in a tight embrace as they sobbed together for a long moment. Ford then fell to his knees attempting to pick up the shards of broken glass, "I….I can fix it-" Ford winced in pain as one of the pieces of glass cut his hand.

In a way the pain felt good, it felt like Ford could make himself suffer for all the suffering he caused his family. Without thinking he attempted to cut himself again, but Stan's hand stopped him.

"No," Stan ordered. He shared a look with Ford that communicated without words that this was not the way. Ford only cried harder at his brother's continued love as the two embraced again.

They looked over to find their very strong son with tears streaming down his face.

"C'mon tough guy, anyone who says men can't hug is nothing but a dumbass," Stan said as he opened his arms and Dipper ran into a group hug.

Soos entered the room with a dustpan and broom and began sweeping up the glass, "don't worry dudes, I promise to fix this good as new," the handyman said loyally.

For the first time since Mabel's death the three of them knew that their family would never be the same, but maybe they could allow their hearts the time to mend and be fixed. They would never fully move on or recover, but as it is known, time can heel even the deepest of wounds if one is willing to let it do so.


	17. Chapter 17

The day that the entire town had dreaded was finally upon them. This was the day that Mabel Pines would be laid to a far too early rest.

There was a light, but steady drizzle, and dark clouds covered the sky so that no sunlight could come through. It was as if Mother Nature herself was grieving along with the rest of Gravity Falls.

Stan and Ford wore traditional black suits, though Stan did add some color to his attire by wearing a colorful tie that Mabel had made him. When she gave it to him Stan had suspiciously asked what the catch was? It wasn't Christmas, his birthday, Father's day, or even Arbor Day.

 _It's just because your wardrobe desperately needed more color!_ She had proudly explained. He had just brushed it aside as a goofy little gift, something that he would never really wear.

How the words stung Stan, he could be wearing every color of the rainbow and he would still need color. Mabel was the one who brought color to his world (at times forcefully, such as her less than successful attempt to get him to see a rainbow). Sure, Stan had to have laser surgery (especially after Mabel tried to "fix it), but only now did it hit him how much effort she had gone through just to make him smile. He never considered himself worthy of that kind of love and devotion, which only made Mabel's heart more pure, why did it have to stop beating? Why did she have to die? Why did this day had to come? Why did she have to leave him?

Dipper also wore a suit, Stan and Ford told him that he didn't have to and he could dress in whatever was comfortable for him. He wanted to wear black, because he wanted what he was feeling on the inside to match what he was wearing (Mabel had once taught him that fashion tip). He wished he could be more colorful and perky for her, but it wouldn't reflect how he truly felt. He was broken on the inside, his life had been destroyed and he wanted the world to know that.

They had decided beforehand that they would bring Waddles. Mabel loved him more than just about anything, so it would only be fitting he be part of this somber day. They didn't know how much of the events he would understand, but maybe the pig could get some type of closure, hopefully they all could get some type of closure.

Soos had offered to drive them in his truck, but just as they were about to load up a small limo pulled up. It wasn't flashy in the slightest, which made the three Pines even more shocked when Janice of all people pulled up.

They almost didn't recognize her. She looked plainer and down dressed than they had ever seen her. There were no flashy pieces of jewelry or sparkles on her dress. She had a veil over her face to conceal the depth of her grief it was all striped away to show a heartbroken woman.

"Come on, let's please get this over with," she said in a hushed whisper, as if she knew that when her voice raised in the slightest it would crack and she would breakdown.

At any other time they would have thought that she was just being a spoiled, impatient, bitch, eager to get back to her lavish lifestyle but something about her tone communicated that she was being sincere in simply wanting this nightmare to end.

They began loading into the limo, but she stopped them when she noticed the pig in Stan's arms.

"I don't want that disgusting beast in this car," she quipped.

The three of them rolled their eyes, same old Janice.

"I ain't arguing with you today Janice, the pig is coming," Stan said harshly.

Janice didn't have the energy to argue with Stan, which spoke volumes to the depth of her grief, considering arguing was one of her favorite things.

There was silence all the way there. Ford half expected Janice to emotionally, mentally, and even physically try to destroy him, but she didn't. She just stared out the window, unable to look any of her family in the eyes.

The family had decided to get all three experiences done at once; visitation, funeral and burial. Even though it would be a long and emotionally draining day the family felt like it would be best to get it all over in one day.

Even though they arrived at the funeral home a good hour before visitation was set to begin there was already a large crowd of people that had congregated together to face the devastation as a community. Waddles looked out the window to see all of the people, and became very confused. Something was definitely going on, everyone was crying, and the old man was stroking and holding him in a way that the pig understood he was going through something deeply traumatic. Waddles wished his mommy would come back. He didn't know why she left him, but he knew that she would be able to make everyone smile again.

"Looks like the whole town showed up," Stan commented grimly as he continued therapeutically stroking Waddles. He then turned his attention to Ford.

"You going to be ok socializing with all these people? I know crowds ain't really your thing so if you ever need to take a break-"

"No," Ford answered simply. "Mabel meant a lot to these people, and they meant a lot to Mabel, the least I can do is greet them and share the grief," he then bowed his head for a few moments, while trying to control his shaking body.

He then looked up at Stan and in a very small said, "I'm not going to leave you this time,"

Stan couldn't help but give a small smile at the reassurance.

The car parked in front of the entrance. Janice took a deep breath, "well, this is it, you guys ready?" she asked quietly, her eyes focused on Dipper, she wasn't ready to look at Stan and Ford yet.

"Nope," Dipper said plainly as he exited the car with the adults and pig.

The funeral home director greeted them, (she was surprised to see a pig with them, but she had seen stranger things in her line of work). She led them down a hallway. It probably wasn't any more than fifty feet, but to them it felt like fifty miles.

She stopped outside the door where Mabel's body was.

"Take all the time you need," she said gently before walking away.

If they really took all the time that they needed they would be here the rest of their lives. They did not want to leave Mabel, she needed them, they needed her, but of course, the cruel hard reality was, she was gone, and what lay ahead was the just the vessel that once held her.

Stan, Ford and Dipper were preparing to walk through the cursed door when they noticed Janice wasn't following.

"I-I don't belong in here with you, you were her real family, I was just an auntie….and an awful one at that," she said as her voice cracked.

Ford empathized with her; the reality was they were very similar. Each putting personal gain ahead of other people. It still wasn't good enough for him, but at least Ford could take some peace in the fact that he had taken steps to make amends with Mabel, and while they never completely closed the gap, it provided Ford with just enough closure to carry on.

He put a six-fingered hand on her shoulder, causing her to shake in spite of it all.

"Janice….I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but please, take it from experience, if you miss out on this moment you will never get it back,"

Stan gave a half smile, somewhat impressed that he had taught Ford something that he could use to become a better person.

Janice swallowed the lump in her throat, "you're right, but I….." her voice trailed and she put on sunglasses to conceal her tears.

"I would like to speak with her alone….please, if that's alright with all of you," she said pleading, if she was going to bear her heart out; it was going to be on her own terms.

The three Pines looked at each other, upset that Janice still wanted to face life alone instead of grieving as a family. On the other hand they knew that out of all of them Janice was the one who most desperately needed closure. She never got it when Mabel was alive, this would more of less be her last chance. They couldn't argue with that.

Janice was in there for quite some time, a few times they had wanted to go check on her, but they figured they should just let the old woman cope in her own way. Whatever was going on beyond that door was between Mabel and Janice.

When she emerged her face was beet red and her eyes were swollen. She was desperately fighting to wipe the tears away.

"I'm going to take my seat," she whispered as she scurried away before she could have another breakdown.

The three Pines looked at each other, as if to confirm that they were really about to do this.

Stan took a deep breath as he led his family in to say a last goodbye to their beloved Mabel.

Stan and Waddles went first while Dipper and Ford practically hid away in the back corner. They all wanted to be there together to support each other, but they also wanted to have a few moments to privately say words she would never hear and give her kisses she would never feel. This funeral was more of an act of closure to the three men than to Mabel. She was gone, they were not, and it is human nature to find closure in the wake of tragedies, no matter what way it can be achieved.

Waddles ears perked up when he saw Mabel. She looked so beautiful; she had on enough make-up to appear alive. She had blush on her cheeks and her eyes were closed softly. To the pig that had never seen a dead body before, she appeared to just be sleeping. She hadn't run off and left him, she was just waiting here for him.

He squealed and oinked to try to get her attention as he squirmed in Stan's arms. Stan tightened his hold on the pig, "Waddles…she's gone," Stan whispered. Waddles wasn't listening to him and managed to maneuver himself close enough to her body to lick her face. She didn't respond. Waddles figured she was just playing with him, trying to pull one of her practical jokes. He unleashed himself from Stan's arms and landed on her chest (Stan was thankful Janice had gone in alone….this would have given her a heart-attack). Waddles nuzzled her face, but it just fell back into place. She was really committed to this prank, her chest wasn't moving like it did when she would laugh or sleep. Waddles began playfully chewing on her hair, any other human would take offence to it, but not his Mabel. He tugged and pulled at her sweater, she had to wake up eventually.

Stan didn't try to stop the pig, if it took all of this for it to hit him that she wasn't coming back, then he deserved that assurance. He deserved to know that Mabel loved him, and that she wasn't voluntarily leaving him. She wasn't voluntarily leaving any of those that she loved, it was just the way things had worked out. Stan felt a wave of anger towards Ford, but he forced it down. It wouldn't do anyone any good for there to be any more hatred spread today. Waddles snuggled up by her face to try to feel the wind that would come out of her nose when she breathed. When he felt nothing, that's when realization hit Waddles like a freight train; she wasn't going to wake up. He released an agonizing squeal as he snuggled up under her arm to try to feel the sensation of her holding him one last time. Stan gave the pig a few moments before he picked him up and handed him over to Dipper, so he could have his time with his baby girl.

Not knowing where to start Stan grabbed Mabel's soft, lifeless, hand. It was ice cold to the touch, he maneuvered her fingers so they were wrapped around his hand in the same way they had been the night she was born. Staring down at her, Stan couldn't help but see that beautiful baby girl he held and rocked to sleep fourteen short years ago. She was beautiful, full of life and someone he knew would one day grow up to be an amazing person. Those dreams were now just that, dreams, never to become reality.

Stan wondered what she must have thought that night? Even though he doubted babies had particularly keen cognitive abilities he couldn't help imagining her dreaming of all the wonderful things life brings. She may have dreamed about all she wanted to do and accomplish, maybe dreamed about the twin brother who formed alongside her in the womb, maybe she even wondered why the old man holding her smelt so funny?

It felt so unjust that he had lived his life making rotten decision after rotten decision, but was still given so many years. Mabel, on the other hand, had lived her life in as kind and innocent of a way possible, and yet all she got were fourteen lousy years. Deep down it angered Stan so much, why did the nicest and most loving souls always go too soon?

He just continued holding her hand and talking to her as if she could hear or answer her.

"Daddy's here baby girl….you look so beautiful Mabel…..you _are_ so beautiful, I love you more than you could ever imagine….you're the best friend I have ever had," his voice got caught in his throat. It was true though, one might think that Ford was his best friend, but while it was true that Ford was his oldest and most constant friend he had, Mabel won the award for being the person Stan knew with the very best qualities. She was by far the best person to ever love him. She was faithful, kind, motivating, and loyal, everything Ford had not been to Stan growing up. She had been there for him when no one else was.

Stan took a deep breath, knowing that he had to give Ford and Dipper a turn.

He knelt by her ear and whispered, "Thank you for always trusting me, you will always be my pumpkin," he gave her forehead a long kiss before going to the back to sob.

He took Waddles from Dipper so he and the pig could work through their grief together.

Ford slowly walked up to the coffin. Ford had a hard enough time speaking to regular people. He had no idea what to say to his young daughter lying dead in a casket, lying there because of him.

He stroked her soft hair; it had become one of his favorite things to do when he comforted Mabel. He loved the way her soft, silky hair felt in his six fingers, but as he was stroking he hit the same epiphany that Dipper had, before long this hair would lose it's color and bounce and eventually decompose with her. It became too much for Ford as he covered his mouth with both hands to conceal his sobbing. He wasn't brave like Stan, Dipper, and Mabel, he thought he was, but what was bravery like that going to do in the face of death. He just couldn't handle it and dismissed himself to join Janice in the pews.

Finally Dipper approached, as Stan watched his son, it simultaneously occurred to him how small and how strong he was. Dipper may not even be full grown, but Stan was confident he was the strongest man he would ever meet. But at the same time, he was still a kid, a kid who had in just over 2 short years, experienced more hardship and tragedies then and child should ever endure.

When Dipper approached the coffin he allowed his façade of strength to erode and he simply collapsed as he held his sister close.

"Why did you have to leave me to be with mom and dad? I still need you so much, I feel so alone, I'm nothing with out you Mabel. Please, please don't leave me, come back, please, please" he confessed as he kept crying.

He stayed like this for several minutes before finally raising himself up to wipe his face. He then took her hand and contorted it to make a fist, which he bumped with his other hand. The mystery twins were no more.

Stan went over and rubbed his son's back, he looked at the clock and knew that they had to prepare Mabel to say goodbye to everyone else.

"Are you ready bud?" Stan asked quietly.

"Nope, let's do it,"


	18. Chapter 18

Stan Pines was not the type of man to get nervous speaking in front of crowds. From the time he was a small boy he had shown a knack for being a showman. His public speaking skills were something to behold. He would often stand outside of his apartment building advertising his mother and her amazing psychic powers. She taught him several tricks of the trade, but he was also able to pick up on his own tricks. He remembered how proud he would feel when his mom complimented his skills; she was the only person in his family to ever really take notice to the fact that he had his own set of smarts.

He had tried to infuse that same belief in Mabel. When she and Dipper had arrived to work for him that summer. She had taken more of an interest to the Mystery Shack than Dipper had (the only thing that interested Dipper in the shack was Wendy). Stan had taken right to her outgoing personality and girlish charm. He often imagined that she was very similar to what his mother must have been like as a child, he hoped if there was a heaven that she was up there with his mother. He figured that they would get along, and he could almost visualize his mom telling her all of these embarrassing stories about him. Mabel's skills as a showgirl was not the only similarity that she shared with his mom, she was also someone who saw good in him. Someone who saw and appreciated his talents and skills, she also had the added touch of being a girl who could quickly read him, and know what he was feeling, sometimes before he knew it! He would never forget how one day, despite Stan ordering him not to, Dipper had gone down to work with Ford in the basement. Stan knew it wouldn't be worth it to argue with him, as to only lead the family further apart then they already were. He was just upset about it, he sat down at the kitchen table feeling sorry for himself, when Mabel came up to him and made a direct request.

" _Teach me how to con people," she ordered._

 _Stan had been shocked and taken aback at first, "why would you want to learn a stupid skill like that?" he had inquired._

" _Because I want to be like you," she answered simply._

Stan had then spent the rest of the day teaching her slide of hand, and she even added her own twist by staring at the customers with her large brown eyes so they wouldn't suspect anything.

It was one of the most fun days of Stan's life, he tried to remember if he ever told her how much it meant to him?

It didn't matter now, because now he was about to stand up in front of a crowd and deliver a eulogy for her. He didn't have stage fright, what he had was much more terrifying. He was vulnerable, he was broken and the entire town knew it. They had come out of a love and a desire to say goodbye to her, but in Stan's mind he just imagined them waiting like wild animals to judge him for crying, judge him for being weak, for putting up a front of being confident and tough, only for it to shatter over a girl frozen in youth.

He forced himself to push his own insecurities down, this wasn't about him, it was about his beautiful daughter. His beautiful daughter who deserved a eulogy that would capture just how beautiful she was. Stan was terrified that he would let her down, but he had to try.

He slowly walked up to the podium and took a deep breath before his shaking hand grabbed the microphone.

"Ummm….hello everyone, thank you all for coming out today. It would really mean a lot to Mabel," Stan's voice was already wavering, but he forced himself to continue.

"It sure is a big crowd of you…..I hope I do half as well when I-" Stan couldn't say the word.

"As you all know, Mabel was my one and only great-niece," Stan thought that maybe just referring to her as that would provide him more control.

"She was a good kid, a chip off the old block," Stan forced a chuckle, being a chip off his old block probably didn't seem like a compliment to these people, but to Stan it was true.

"She loved art, making sweaters, her pet pig, telling stories, making people smile and laugh," Stan's eyes watered. He was trying to stay vague to provide himself a comfortable distance; it was how he defended himself.

"Some people might look at her and think that she's all fun and games and never liked being serious, and while it was true that she was a funny person…. I've also seen her brave, and strong side, and I've seen her take amazing risks to show her loyalty to her family," Stan's lip quivered.

"The truth is she was so much more than my great-niece, she was my role model, my hero, and my….. and my…." Stan knew that he was about to breakdown, but at this point he just didn't care.

"She was my daughter!" Stan shouted before he finally collapsing into sobs, they weren't quiet sobs either, they were full on wails, Stan couldn't continue anymore. He didn't have the strength.

Ford knew what he would have to do. He didn't want to and it terrified him, but he owed it to not only to his deceased daughter, but also his broken brother.

He stood up and headed over to Stan's side where he rubbed his back with one hand and reached out for the microphone with the other hand. Stan handed it over as he picked himself up to go sit down in the pews. When he sat down Janice offered him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. Stan looked at the woman who, for the first time in his life, was looking at him without a speck of judgment. It made him give a watery smile in spite of it all.

Ford was shaking as he looked out into the crowd of people who knew and loved Mabel. The crowd of people that stretched out well beyond the building itself. The crowd of people who knew so little about him, compared to Stan. Unlike Stan, Ford was always a shy person who hated speaking up in front of crowds. Even when he was discussing something that he knew and understood like science, the crowds of people would intimidate him to the point where he could hardly speak. Added to Ford's discomfort was the judgmental glances he was getting from the crowd, unlike Stan who had only gotten looks of pity, Ford wasn't given that luxury. Ford didn't deserve that luxury though; he was smart enough to know exactly what these crowds were thinking. Stan and Dipper had tried to preserve Ford's dignity throughout this hell, but Gravity Falls was a small and gossipy town, so they were going to wonder how a girl had gone from being lively and energetic to essentially being on death's door seemingly overnight. The least that this crowd of people, Stan, Dipper, Waddles, and even Janice deserved from Ford was honesty. No matter how much it would hurt him. He had to tell them the truth.

He finally swallowed all his nerves and began to speak, "Mabel clearly made an impact on everyone who knew and loved her. This is for a good reason, I am convinced that Mabel Pines never truly met a stranger in her whole life. In fact when I came back home, in an admittedly…..dramatic manner, she had no hesitations about instantly getting to know me and accepting me as her family," Ford wiped his eyes.

"She maintained this unconditional love for me even when I didn't deserve it. Even when I treated her poorly, or ignored and disregarded her, she always came back…..wanting to form that relationship with me no matter what. When I was finally ready to reciprocate that love, I was the one who was given a gift. I got to know a smart, funny, caring, and beautiful human being. She was the type of person who didn't care about logic, all she knew was love and trust….two traits that I needed major tutoring on…..In return for all she taught me I….." Ford's voice cracked.

"I-I essentially killed my own daughter," Ford confessed out loud before collapsing into his own tears.


	19. Chapter 19

After Ford's meltdown the rest of the funeral was fairly standard. They had a traditional Jewish prayer (though Stan didn't even bother closing his eyes). A few more people shared short stories about Mabel (When Tambry told the story of how Mabel had hooked her up with Robbie, she didn't even look at her phone). Finally, Wendy and Robbie played the guitar and sang a beautiful song dedicated in her memory.

It then came time for the part of the service that everyone dreaded most, the moment where Mabel's coffin would be closed forever. Her family each got one final look at her, memorizing every detail of her youthful face. They could then avoid it no longer, and the coffin closed for the final time. Even though she was dead and all that was there was just a corpse, it hit them all that Mabel would now never see sunlight again. She was heading into the cold, dark and damp ground for all eternity. Stan, Ford, Robbie, Fiddleford, Manly Dan, and Dipper each grabbed hold of the little coffin to carry Mabel to her final resting place. It was the heaviest load any of them had ever carried.

They loaded the coffin onto a Hearse and with no words and many tears filed in line to take her to the cemetery to reunite with her mom and dad again.

Typically, the burial has fewer attendees then the actual funeral. It's not that people don't care, but life still goes on and people still have lives to live. For Mabel, however, everyone made the time.

Blubs and Durland led the precession as it stretched seemingly miles. They drove through downtown Gravity Falls, and it looked like a ghost town. Shops were closed, the town flag was at half-mast, and anyone who was still out and about would pause and bow their heads as the precession passed through. Even though her family were beyond heartbroken, it was impossible to not feel pride at the impact their sweet Mabel had made on the town.

They finally arrived at the cemetery where there was already a tent set up to try to keep people dry as the rain continued to fall. Of course, it was far too small to hold the entire crowd. The only one that anyone wanted to keep dry couldn't physically feel the rain.

One-by-one everyone rubbed their hands across the coffin as they each laid a different color flower on it. By the time everyone had finished, every last inch of the coffin was covered in flowers of a wide variety of colors. At least Mabel was being buried how she lived, full of color and diversity.

By far the hardest part of the entire process was watching that casket prepare to be lowered into the ground. It was the moment that death always leads up to, the moment where the goodbyes are over, and it is time for the body to be joined with the dirt and taken away from the world above. Those left behind have to somehow cope with living above ground without those they love.

Waddles attempted to follow his master into the hole but was stopped by Dipper. Dipper wanted nothing more than to follow Waddles and Mabel into a dark hole in the ground and never be part of the world above. He wanted to be reunited with his beloved sister, see her smile again, see their parents again and feel what it was like to be hugged by his mother once again, but that wouldn't be what Mabel would want for either of them. He hugged the last living piece of his twin firmly as he sobbed. Wendy then put her arms around both of them and pulled them towards her chest so they wouldn't have to watch.

Stan couldn't turn away, he wanted to keep his eyes on his baby girl for as long as possible. While he watched the coffin being lowered he was suddenly hit with a horrifying flashback.

It happened about six months ago, Stan and Ford were in adoption limbo with the kids, and Janice had come down and threatened to take Dipper and Mabel away. She had threatened Stan and Ford with a lawsuit and prison time, which left Dipper and Mabel feeling like the only other option was to relent and go with her. When they tried to tell Stan and Ford Stan had gotten so angry that he had screamed traumatizing words at Mabel. This sent her spiraling down a pit of despair so deep that she had attempted to commit suicide right here at the cemetery beside her parent's graves.

Stan had managed to talk her out of it. She had collapsed into his arms sobbing, deep down Stan knew that she didn't want to die. She loved life too much, loved her family too much, loved _him_ too much. She had so much to live for.

She had chosen to live, chosen to take on all the good and bad life had to offer, chosen to take it all on with him and the rest of her family, and now that chance at life had been robbed from her. At an age that no one ever deserved to go at.

He broke down sobbing yet again when he felt Ford's six fingered hands wrap around him. At first Stan resisted, God he wanted to resist. He didn't want to be held and comforted by the very person who had brought about this hell, however unintentional.

But he was too weak to resist though and collapsed into the hug. Ford held on tighter, this was his chance to be the type of brother, friend, and twin Stan deserved.

When the plot had been refilled and the tombstone placed people gradually started to leave. Before long the only ones who remained were Dipper, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Janice, and Waddles.

Dipper glanced over to see his great-aunt staring at not only Mabel's tombstone, but his mother's, her niece's tombstone as well. It hit Dipper that this was the first time she had seen his mom's gravestone.

They all held onto each other without a word. Waddles did the only thing he could do and curled up beside the gravestone of his poor deceased mommy.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally, the time came where the family knew that they had to leave. They were all soaking wet and filthy from the rain (even Janice, but for once she didn't appear to mind), but poor Dipper was shivering, and now his family had to be more protective of him than ever. He was all that they had left.

Soos had to pull with all his might to pick up Waddles, who released a heart-wrenching squeal as he was forcefully dragged away from the grave.

They all arrived back at the shack where a smaller and more intimate crowd had congregated to set out food and provide the family with comfort and community.

There was plenty of food, but yet again, everyone only took enough food to physically sustain them. They didn't deserve the joy and comfort of a full stomach when they knew Mabel was all-alone in the cold ground.

Soos had laid out some food for Waddles, but he and Dipper soon noticed that the pig wasn't eating anything at all. This soon caught the attention of Stan, Ford, and Wendy. They knew that Mabel would want her pig to be ok, and secretly all of them had grown more dependent on Waddles. He was like a living window to their sweet Mabel.

Wendy sympathetically stroked the pig; she couldn't imagine how he must feel. He didn't understand death, and he certainly couldn't understand why his mommy wouldn't come back to him. He may still be thinking she was out there, that soon he would see her again. He was in good company, because despite having the intelligence of human beings (and in Ford's case having even more intelligence than the average human) they still didn't understand why it had to happen.

Stan felt a surge of desperation run through his body. In school one of the only books he ever managed to finish was "Where the Red Fern Grows" and he knew that animals could starve themselves to death when they were in grief. The pig may drive Stan crazy occasionally, but he couldn't lose the last living memory of his daughter.

He grabbed the newspaper and ripped out the sports section, which was coincidentally one of his favorite sections to read and Waddles favorite section to eat.

He scooped up some slop to try to turn it into a sandwich for the pig to eat, but he still refused. In pure desperation, Stan took a big disgusting bite to demonstrate to the pig.

All Waddles did was collapse into his bowl in heartbreak.

Not knowing what else he could do Stan tried to force food into his mouth. When the pig still refused Stan broke down into tears. He couldn't bear to lose him too.

"Please….please Waddles, I know you miss her, God I know, I miss her too, but….but she's gone, and….and she loved you so much Waddles…..she loved you more than anything. I can't lose you too….you're all I have left of her…..please….if you won't eat for me, then eat for her Waddles. She wouldn't want you to just give up, even though you want to….even if we all want too….we gotta go on for her…..at least we gotta try…please Waddles, do it for Mabel," Stan pleaded, yammering on and on.

The pig was heartbroken, but he hated seeing the old man so sad. He knew that his Mabel wouldn't want everyone so sad, and if she wasn't going to come back to cheer everyone up then Waddles had to do it for her. He slowly took the food from the old man's hand and ate it.

Relief flooded Stan as he embraced the pig in gratitude.

About an hour later Stan noticed that Janice was missing. She had gone upstairs to shower as soon as they had gotten in and never remerged. Stan normally wouldn't give it a second thought, but she appeared really broken up today. Stan hated himself for thinking something so awful, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying that she might be up there doing something she would regret. Maybe it was because Stan had thought about it several times over the past few days, about doing it to himself, but he felt the need to check to make sure she didn't try to hang herself or something else stupid.

When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed she was no longer in the bathroom, but instead he could hear the sound of sobbing coming from his room.

He peered in to find Janice sobbing on his bed as she clung to a photo in his room.

"Janice?" he asked quietly.

Her head snapped up as she wiped her eyes in record time.

"Stanley….I…I was just ummm well….I" Janice sighed, she had no excuse this time.

Stan wasn't looking for an excuse this time and instead went to sit beside her on the bed. He noticed the photo she was holding was the one of the twins as babies being held by their parents. It was covered in tears, but he could make them all out. They looked so happy in it.

"I can't believe they're both gone," she whispered running her hand over the picture.

Stan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "maybe you were right all along, maybe the kids would have been better off if you-"

"No," Janice cut him off bluntly, "if I had taken them away they would have been miserable, and deep down I probably would have been too. The truth is I would rather be experiencing this heartbreak now, knowing that Mabel was truly happy in her final months alive than if she was still alive but miserable,"

Not knowing what else to do Stan engulfed her in a tight embrace.

The two of them remained like that for a long time before Janice pulled away.

"I'm sorry Stanley," she said wiping her eyes and pulling her fur-coat tighter around her, "I can't stay here any longer, I have, business back in Portland and I…" she couldn't finish, but she didn't have to.

"I understand, just…just please keep in touch….especially with Dipper. Deep down I'm worried for him. He and Mabel were very close and…well…he'll need all the help he can get to pull through this…even yours,"

She simply nodded as she walked out.

Stan had no more energy inside of him to go downstairs and socialize anymore. He laid down on his bed, his body curling up the way it used to when Mabel would come in here to sleep. After all of the trauma she had experienced in life she spent her fair share of nights in here, so Stan had gotten used to sleeping in a way that accommodated her. The old Stanford Pines would hate the new him for becoming so soft, but he couldn't help it, that the little girl melted his heart, and it broke his heart that he would no longer get to share his bed with her.

He held the photo against his chest and had nearly fallen asleep when he felt a small and warm form curl up beside him. At first, he thought he was dreaming of Mabel. He would open his eyes to see his beautiful daughter asleep by his side but when he forced himself to open his eyes he found her brother, his son. The boy who so badly wanted to be a man. Stan's heart still broke but as he allowed himself to pull Dipper close to him, he also allowed himself to be thankful that he still had one child to love and protect. And he would make sure that he would not fail him as he did his sister. She would want him to carry on. She'd want both of them to.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days passed in a depressing blur for the three Pines men. Life had lost all of its hope and beauty. Stan and Dipper were at the shack while Ford went for another one of his frequent long walks. Even though Stan and Dipper were in the same house they might as well have been on different planets. Much like Ford and Mabel the love between Dipper and Stan was there, but they had no common ground. Dipper had always been a quiet child, especially around Stan, and losing Mabel hadn't done anything to change that. In fact, it only made it worse. Stan desperately wanted to reach his son, but he had no idea how. Similar to Ford and Mabel he cared about Dipper a great deal, but they didn't have much in common and he rarely tried to find common ground with him. This made it hard for them to connect on the best of days, let alone at a time like this. Stan did know that Dipper deserved effort from him though; even if Dipper didn't bite Stan had to offer the bait.

He came into the living room where Dipper was stretched out on the floor looking at piles of sympathy cards with a bitter look on his face.

"Everything ok champ?" Stan asked sitting at his side.

"No," Dipper answered quickly and honestly.

"Yeah, same here," Stan confessed.

Dipper was on the verge of crying again, but instead he pushed it down and unleashed anger as a substitute.

"These cards are bullshit," he commented, though he quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed by using a swear word.

Stan managed a half smile, hearing Dipper swear kind showed that his ways in dealing with life's issues had begun to rub off onto him, "what makes them bullshit?" he asked, wanting to give Dipper permission to use whatever language he pleased.

"Just listen to some of these…..I'm sorry Mabel passed on," Dipper read in a mocking tone, "that sounds like Mabel passed some stupid test. And she hated tests, she'd always want to forget about them the moment they were over, not get some ridiculous card congratulating her on it,"

Stan gave a very tiny chuckle, he then reached and picked up a card and read in an equally mimicking voice, "Mabel has gone to meet her maker, sounds like the kid has been abducted by aliens!"

This time Dipper giggled, "her time ran out…..who is she Flavor Flav?"

They both managed to laugh.

"And hey, I wanna meet the wise guy who said that ya gotta bring a casserole after someone dies….those things pass right through ya and the end result does not look or smell pretty I'm telling ya!"

Before long. Amidst all the tears and pain, father and son were finally able to connect. It was small, but they were slowly creating a bond that hopefully would last, even if dark humor was what started it.

Ford would spend hours walking around the town, he still wasn't social with the townsfolk, but he truly felt like he didn't belong at home any longer. He knew that Dipper and Stan were trying their hardest to forgive him, but the truth was that Ford was painfully aware of the fact that they both still blamed him. He didn't harbor any ill feelings towards them for this. He blamed himself too.

The rest of the town was still clearly in a state of mourning, but they had very subtly started to move on with their lives. They still had jobs, shopping, and hobbies, little things that Ford didn't appreciate until he had lost his will to live.

Deep down Ford resented it. He resented seeing people going about their lives, he wanted their lives to shut down the way his families had. He and his family couldn't laugh or be happy, so no one else deserved it either. He wanted the whole world to mourn with him and his family forever. Not helping was the fact that when he would catch the eyes of one of these people walking the streets, he didn't get the look of sympathy that Stan or Dipper would get. He would get looks of disgust and anger; he deserved them after what he did. He did afterall unintentional bring such a horrible fate onto such a promising life and loving little girl. It was awful, but confessing to the whole town had been the very first step to taking responsibility for the first time in his life. He knew even though it hurt that it was the right thing to do. He just hated the loneliness that followed him, but he deserved that feeling too. He had made Mabel feel lonely so many times that it was only fair for him to feel that now. He decided to retreat to the only place in town that he felt safe, Fiddleford's mansion.

He slowly knocked on the door, the truth of the matter was that he was still waiting for Fiddleford to judge him for how Ford had wronged him years ago. At this point Ford had zero self-esteem, so why wouldn't he think his best friend would hate him despite their making up.

Fiddleford quickly eradicated these fears as he instantly engulfed his friend in a tight embrace. Ford allowed himself to cry in his arms.

"It's gonna be alright buddy, I don't know when or how, but it will be,"

"I-I don't ever deserve to be alright again!" Ford sobbed.

Fiddleford rubbed his back, "sure you do Ford, I know if Mabel were here she would say so too,"

"But she _isn't here!_ It's all my fault! I finally got to know her only to lose her,"

"But you did get to know her Ford. Even though you were nervous and she wasn't your type, you got to know her, and she got to know you, and love you,"

Ford gave Fiddleford a slightly confused look.

"She used to always say how lucky she was to have someone smart like you in her life, someone to help with homework and to explain complex ideas," Fiddleford smiled. "And someone with a good heart who was a great tickler and a better hugger,"

His voice softened, "and someone to sing her lullabies and hug her close during some really scary moments,"

"Yeah, but I basically had to be forced to spend time with her, and to get to know her, Maybe if I had treated her right from the start I wouldn't have put her in a situation that could hurt her. I was doing it to try to make amends with her, and instead it ended her life," Ford said as tears continued streaming down his face.

Fiddleford wanted to help his friend more than anything, but deep down he knew the best way to help him would be to admit there are more qualified people for the job.

"Have you talked to Stan or Dipper about how you're feeling?" he asked gently.

"I can't talk to them….they hate me…..and for good reason, the truth is I hate me too,"

Fiddleford pondered for a moment before he spoke up, "you guys are all going through hell right now, and for good reason, but if you gotta go through hell you might as well go through it with those closest to you,"

"I don't know if I can face them," Ford whispered as he bowed his head in shame.

Fiddleford put a comforting hand on his shoulders, "well I reckon that you owe it to Stan, Dipper…..Mabel, and yourself to find out for sure,"


	22. Chapter 22

After talking with Fiddleford, Ford slowly made his way back to the shack. Every step he took felt heavier than the one before. The streets were full of townsfolk, activity, and life, but Ford's world was deafly quiet. He remembered how Mabel hated the quiet, part of the reason it took him so long to find a scientific experiment for the two of them was because Mabel hated the silence that often came from observation. It was another way they were different, but in a way it was a difference that drew them closer. Ford was always thankful that there was never any awkward silence to worry about, and Mabel was thankful to have someone to listen to her endless stories.

As he walked Ford began to wonder how much he actually had listened to Mabel, he was racking his brain, trying desperately to remember one of her stories, or her jokes, he was already forgetting what she even sounded like when she laughed. He was forgetting who she was already. It shamed him deeper, because he knew that Stan and Dipper had those memories, and yet despite physically being there, the memories wouldn't come to Ford, and there was no way to make anymore-new ones. That was a punishment worse than death, to live his life without fully remembering his Mabel.

He finally arrived at the shack, before going inside he glanced towards the heavens, sending a silent prayer to God, or his mother, or Mabel, whoever would listen. He was not a religious man, but if there was a god up there of any sort, he hoped that if he did not see mercy for him and his family by taking her away, he had the mercy to make sure Mabel would be alright with him.

He entered the shack to find Dipper and Stan sitting in front of the television, watching something mindless, while nibbling at a pie that Lazy Susan had left.

Ford cleared his throat, as if to alert them of his presence, they didn't even glance in his direction.

Ford couldn't live like this anymore. He knew they were furious at him, they had good reason to be, but Ford would rather them say to his face they hated him and never wanted to see him again than to live in this endless silence.

He grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Stan shouted.

"Well, now we are going to talk, and the least we can give each other is our undivided attention," Ford declared.

"Fine, mom," Stan said bitterly.

Ford rolled his eyes, he knew he had made a fair share of mistakes in his life, but his brother could be downright impossible sometimes.

"You start," Ford offered, if he was going to become a better listener he better start now.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you," Stan said with his arms crossed.

"Me either," Dipper added.

"I think you both have quite a lot to say to me, but your afraid of saying it to my face,"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU…..YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE A COWARD!" Dipper shouted.

Ford was taken aback, Dipper had never snapped at him like that. In fact he never did at anyone. Ford remembered when he was Dipper's hero, another honor he didn't properly appreciate until it was gone.

"I-I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE HER BETTER DIPPER! YOU KNOW THAT!" Ford shouted back in an attempt to defend himself.

"You tried so hard that you weren't there when any of us needed you," Stan said firmly as tears built up in his eyes.

"I tried to be there in the best way that I could Stanley, I thought…I though that I could cure her….I really did" Ford's voice trailed.

"We needed the doctors to cure her, or a donor to cure her, we needed _YOU_ to be there, not just for her but for us. Me and Grunkle Stan were suffering too you know," Dipper admitted as a mixture of sad and angry tears flowed down his face.

Ford was silent. The boy had got him there.

"I-I thought that if I could cure her then she would forgive me for making her sick," Ford whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He felt ashamed speaking such a thing. It was all for his own selfish gain at the end of the day, even if the outcome had been positive.

"You didn't need to seek her forgiveness," Stan said quietly.  
Ford's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Mabel was never angry at you," Dipper continued.

"What? How could she not be angry? I was the one who made her so sick…..if it were me I would be furious,"

"Well Mabel's not you Grunkle Ford, she was not like any of us," Dipper said arrogantly.

Stan saw that his brother was emotionally suffering and slowly reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, "Mabel wasn't angry Ford, she knew that it was an accident, all she wanted in those final weeks was you….she knew deep down she may not make it, she never told anyone, but even she was old enough to know her time was running out. Mabel would stay up and Dipper and I had to listen to her plead for her Grunkle Ford. Right after you called us, after…after we found out she was terminal, her first question to us was…where's Ford?" Stan confessed.

Ford was now full on sobbing. He felt like the worst person that ever lived.

"Why would she want anything to do with me? After…..after how awful I was to her, and….and being to afraid to be with her…..why did she still want me after all of that?" He asked as tears still streamed down his face.

"Cause she loved you sixer," Stan said plainly.

"And you know…..when you were finally there, holding her in your arms, I think….I think she felt better and safer than she had since she was diagnosed," Stan confessed

Ford embraced his brother and sobbed desperately.

Stan was angry at Ford, but seeing how broken his brother was, he knew that Mabel wouldn't want them to shut Ford out. No one would win that way, Stan and Dipper would still miss Mabel, and Ford would leave just the two of them, and Stan was smart enough to know Ford was not going to just leave them. He did not want to go from a family of three down to a family of two. He slowly reciprocated the embrace.

Dipper looked at the two grown men sobbing. The truth of the matter was that he _wanted_ to hate Ford. He did hate what Ford had done, he had taken the life of his sister, his best friend, his other half, but he also knew that Ford hated himself far more than Dipper ever could. He also wanted to honor his sister's beautiful memory, it didn't erase the mistakes that had been made, but he remembered something that his sister had always said when they would color growing up.

 _You can't erase mistakes made in paints or crayons Dipper! All you can do is surround those mistakes with enough love and sparkles until they are pretty again!_

Ford had made some serious mistakes, but Dipper knew that he and Stan weren't perfect either, he also knew that his sister would want them to pick up their broken pieces and try to make them as beautiful as possible.

Dipper wasn't nearly as good at creating beauty from pain as Mabel was, but for her he would try even if it took a lifetime.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty years had passed since the death of Mabel Pines. It was a very slow process, and the wound never fully healed, but life did go on. It never was as it was before, but that didn't mean that there weren't happy moments, moments of laughter, good memories made, and times that made this crazy thing called life worth it.

No one ever forgot Mabel, but as time went on the vividness of her final months began to fade, and her name brought memories of laughter and fun, rather than the image of her dying in a hospital bed. It would be how Mabel would want to be remembered, for the way that she lived, not the way that she died. She was a girl who lived life to the fullest and never stopped for anything. Her influence and impact to the lives of those she touched in her short life would never be forgotten.

That study that had started in Australia was eventually perfected and is now used to treat lung failures worldwide. Ford was even offered an award for his financial and mental contributions to the field, but he handed the honor over to Stan and Dipper, the people who inspired him every day.

Dipper grew up to earn a dozen PHDs just like Ford, he joked that one day he would earn his thirteenth and surpass him. Before he did that though, he gathered all his nerves, and after practicing on an old photo of Mabel he finally gathered the nerve to ask Wendy to marry him. She said yes and the two were wed in a ceremony that even had Stan sobbing like a baby, but for one of the first times since Mabel's passing, they were tears of joy. He knew Mabel was looking down on them smiling and maybe even laughing, Dipper's love for Wendy, something she had joked and made humorous gags towards finally came true.

The two of them traveled the world for a while. Wendy was always the adventurous type, and Dipper was a firm believer in more travel making you wiser. They found all kinds of oddities to send back to the Mystery Shack; Stan had decided to hand it down to Soos when he was ready to retire. It was a bittersweet decision, considering there had always been a part of him that believed he would pass the shack onto Mabel one day, but he loved Soos like a son, and he knew that Soos would be someone who would care for and respect the shack, and all it stood for.

He and Ford were eventually able to finally go on a few sailing trips between the two of them. It took a long time, but eventually the old men figured that the Mabel would be furious if she knew they weren't using the beautiful boat she had given them. Her final wish in life was for them to be happy and they did not want to dishonor it. Stan decided to splurge and get the boat officially inscribed; they named it after their beautiful daughter. She had always wanted to go on adventures with both Stan and Ford, and now she would be with them on every adventure. The two brothers could practically feel her spirit with them as they brought their childhood dream to life.

Unfortunately, childhood, like summer and life itself could not last forever. Stan's health started to go first, he may have been physically stronger than Ford growing up, but he had also lived harder than Ford had. Ford had years of hopping throughout various dimensions, but he never went without food and shelter and other basic necessities that Stan had in his early adulthood. Ford also didn't carry some of Stan's bad habits like smoking or heavy drinking. And while his adventures in the multiverse exposed to many types of infections and viruses it had made him immune to many diseases. Deep down he often wondered if that had also been a contributing factor to why he was never infected with the disease that took the life of his precious daughter so long ago.

Stan knew that he was reaching the end of his life; he didn't really fight it like Ford always thought he would. The truth was he was tired. He was very tired, he had lived a hard life but he was at peace. He may not have lived the most successful life, and he had made more mistakes than he would have liked, but he also knew that he had done good too. He had turned his conman talent into a small fortune, and he had gotten his brother back, he had loved and been loved, and he was ready to see whatever would be waiting on the other side of this life. In true Stan Pines fashion though, he didn't want to leave until he saw one last thing.

Wendy was nearing the end of her pregnancy with her and Dipper's first child. In honor of Dipper and Mabel's parents they decided they would allow everything to be a surprise. Dipper was already anxious about being a father, despite assurances from everyone that he would be a wonderful dad. The truth was that while the birth of the child was enough to terrify him, he also knew that Stan was hanging onto life by a thread, and he wanted to both end his suffering, and also give his adoptive father the chance to see his child. After everything he had done for Dipper growing up that was the least he could do. Let him see his child before he left them. He knew Mabel would have done the same if she was here and he wanted Stan's last moments in life to be filled with happiness and peace surrounded by his family, the same way Mabel had been when she slipped into her eternal slumber at an age no one ever should.

After consulting with both her doctors and Stan's doctors it was decided that it would be safe to induce Wendy early. The baby was in good health, but Stan was not. It was a race against time. Dipper kissed Wendy's forehead as she was induced. Ford was standing by Stan's bedside, they had gone ahead and moved Stan's bed into the room with them. It was a struggle for the doctors to both keep him medicated so he wouldn't be in pain and also conscious, luckily Stan Pines was one of the strongest-willed patients they could have. In many ways Ford saw Mabel in that. She fought till the end and held on until he made it back there to hold and comfort her as she went. Ford couldn't help but chuckle as he thanked the heavens for his brother's stubbornness, which drove him crazy, but also made him very fortunate.

"I love you Stanley," Ford whispered as quiet tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't be a whimp sixer," Stan mumbled weakly with a sly smile.

"Alright Wendy, you are doing great…..just a few more pushes will do it!" the doctor coached.

Dipper winced in pain as Wendy squeezed his hand so hard she cut off circulation, the things one does for love.

Wendy released these primal screams, "YOU DID THIS TO ME DIPPER PINES! YOU JERK!"

Dipper, Stan and Ford laughed in spite of it all, some things never change.

But in the moment that followed, everything changed.

They heard a cry, a brand new life, the greatest miracle on Earth.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor beamed.

Dipper's legs felt like jello as he grabbed the side of the hospital bed. A baby girl, he had a baby girl.

Wendy laughed, "woah dude, I was the one who gave birth!"

The doctor handed the baby over to Wendy who kissed her tiny head.

"Hey little dude, or chick," she giggled.

"Wendy…..she's so beautiful…just like you," Dipper said as he kissed them both.

"So…..have you two thought of a name yet?" Ford asked.

Dipper blushed nervously.

"It's okay Dipper," Wendy said with a smile.

Dipper gulped, even though he and Wendy agreed on it months ago he was still conscious about feeling like he was taking the honor of naming away from the person who actually birthed the child.

"We think…..Mabel is a really pretty name," she whispered.

Ford took the girl into his arms, she was so little. Ford had never had any experience holding an actual baby before, and any babies he had come into contact with he always considered….odd looking, but this baby. She was perfect, out of all the beautiful things that he had seen in his life, this was the most beautiful.

He kissed her cheek, "you look like a Mabel," he whispered. She had the eyes and face of his long lost daughter.

The baby reached up and wrapped her hand around Ford's extra finger, causing him to laugh and cry at the same time.

He wanted to hold her forever, but he knew Stan needed to see her.

Stan was drifting in and out of sleep as Ford approached.

"Stanley? Stanley did you hear? They named the baby Mabel…..isn't that perfect Stanley?"

With all the strength in him Stan sat up momentarily and took the baby into his arms, and for a moment….if only a moment, it was like he was holding his little girl again. The memory of holding Mabel in the hospital that day in August of 1999 flooded back. There she was, Mabel, his girl, his life, his best friend, if in a way reincarnation, he felt Mabel had come back to him, he felt Mabel was here, he felt it.

He held her for a moment before he looked up at Ford pleading, "I'm tired sixer,"

Dipper took the baby and grabbed one of his father's hands while Ford held the other.

"You can rest now Stanley," Ford whispered.

"Yeah, you've earned it…..dad," Dipper added.

Dipper then knelt by Stan's ear, "tell Mabel and my parents I said hi and that I will forever love them okay?"

That was the last thing Stan remembered before falling asleep.

He wanted to stay asleep forever, it was the best rest he had ever gotten, he felt spry and young again. His bones no longer ached and his body felt free.

Stan awoke in field of flowers, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt the warm breeze of a summer day blow by. The next thing he became aware of was a beautiful and youthful voice yelling "daddy!"

Sure enough, just like he had hoped and imagined, his sweet Mabel was running towards him. She tackled him to the ground in a tight embrace, Stan was too numb with joy at seeing her again. He just wrapped her in his arms like he would never let go, cause now he never had to.

They were reunited at long last, father and daughter. A bond that not even the cruel and unforgiving grasp of death can ever break.


	24. Chapter 24

"C'mon Grampy Ford! You promised to go with daddy and I on an adventure today!" the five year old sounded frustrated as she pulled on Ford's six-fingered hand.

Ford released a quiet chuckle, "one minute dear, I'm just a little tired today, remember I'm old?" the old man said playfully as he winked at his granddaughter.

"You're so funny Grampy Ford!" the child said as she released a giggle that sounded so much like her namesake that it gave Ford chills every time.

"Hold on their cowgirl," Dipper said as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Daddy, tell Grampy to hurry up!" the girl insisted. She was always on the go non-stop and with each year that passed it became more and more clear that the name Mabel suited her.

"Be patient Mabel," Dipper scolded lightly. He looked into his Father's eyes, and the old man looked very tired indeed.

"Dad…..are you alright? You looked tired, if you want we can stay here today," he offered.

"But daddy you promised you would show me where you and Aunty Mabel used to play when you were kids!" the child whined.

"I know sweetie, and I will, but we may need to take care of Grandpa today," Dipper said helping his dad to the chair on the porch of the shack.

"Why? Is he sick? I can use my doctor's kit to make him better!" She said as she was put down from Dipper's shoulders.

"No sweetheart, it's okay I just need a little nap, why don't you and your daddy go on? Maybe if you take your basket you can collect some nice berries and your Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody can make us a nice pie for dessert tonight?" he offered.

This suggestion caused the child's eyes to light up the same way Mabel's used to, Ford wished that Stan could have been here to see her and how she had grown. Being there for the early part of her life was a tiny gesture, but to Ford it allowed him to feel like he was redeeming himself for his sins towards his daughter. He still missed her so much a quarter of a century later. He didn't tell Dipper, but lately, he had been dreaming of her and Stan and his mother more often. He didn't think he was good enough to deserve being reunited with them, but it was still a nice dream.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok dad? We can stay here with you, I don't mind you know," Dipper assured. He was clearly concerned about Ford, but the reality was that Ford didn't need any help. He really was tired, he had lived a very long life and been through more difficulty, heartbreak, and hardship then most, but he had also experienced many great adventures, he had loved and been loved, he had reconciled and forgiven, life had run it's course through him, and now it was just naturally reaching it's end. Dipper had grown into a brilliant young man, but there was nothing that he or science could do to stop the natural end from coming.

"I promise son, I just need a nap, take the girl out and have a good time….enjoy every moment," Ford said slowly as if passing on one final piece of wisdom to Dipper, of course Dipper was the one who had really taught him that in the first place.

The grown-man had tears in his eyes as he knelt down and hugged Ford as tight as he could without hurting him.

"I love you so much dad, thank you for everything…..everything," Dipper said as he looked into his father's eyes with tears in his own.

"No son, thank you for the adventure, never ever stop having them," Ford whispered as Dipper nodded.

At that moment young Mabel came bounding out of the shack with a pink basket decked out with every type of glitter on earth, she would make the original Mabel so proud.

She went over and wrapped her Grandfather in a blanket and kissed his cheek as his eyes began to flutter with sleep.

"I love you Mabel," he whispered as he started to nod off.

"I love you too Grampy Ford," she whispered as she grabbed her dad's hand and he began leading her down a trail Dipper knew like the back of his hand.

Ford's body began to relax, he hoped that he could have that dream again, it was such a nice dream.

Ford was consumed by the darkness of sleep and for a while he thought that he just wouldn't dream this time, but then his body began to feel lighter and the aches of his bones began to subside, maybe instead he would have a dream of being on the high seas with his brother, that was a nice dream too.

The next thing he became aware of was a voice, actually it was a pair of voices, calling to him from somewhere beyond the darkness.

"Daddy!"

"Sixer! What took you so long you slow poke!?"

Oh how sweet those voices sounded to Ford, but where were they? Where was he?

He awoke in a field of bright sunflowers, there was a lovely summer breeze and it smelled so sweet.

Suddenly Ford was tackled to the ground by a familiar young girl.  
"Oh daddy! I'm so glad you're here!" Mabel said as she embraced him.

"Yeah sixer, about time you joined us," Stan said as he knelt down and offered Ford his hand.

Ford wanted to embrace his brother, but he had to do something first, "Mabel…..Mabel baby, I-I'm so sor-" he didn't need to finish.

"Shhh it's in the past daddy, you're home now," Mabel whispered.

"Home….you….you mean I don't have to leave?" Ford's eyes misted at the realization.

"Naw sixer, you're stuck with us for all of eternity!" Stan said jokingly.

"Eternity….." Ford let the term sink in as he held Stan and Mabel tight, "Oh eternity…..I hope that's long enough," he managed.

Stan chuckled, "it should be more than enough time, come on ma's got dinner waiting for us!"

"And my mom and dad can't wait to meet you! They said they didn't believe you really existed when they read my letter, but they said that you took good care of me while they were gone,"

Ford smiled wide, of all of his accomplishments in his past life, none were as sweet as this reunion, and unlike everything in the physical world below, this time the happy feeling never had to end.


End file.
